Darkness or light?
by nmfrter
Summary: La suite de Darkness. On retrouve notre héroïne, mais va elle réussir à traverser ce qui l'attend? fic finie
1. Intro

Maintenat que mon but du 700 clic pour Darkness est atteint, voila la p'tite intro de la suite de Darkness J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture!

**Intro**

Solana marchait dans le parc accompagné de Vincent. Il est vrai qu'au début il n'avait été que son médecin mais au fil du temps, ils avaient apprit à se connaître et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Il n'avait jamais essayé de la trahir et il était vraiment gentil.

Ils marchaient dans le parc, ensuite vint un joli petit souper au restaurant.

Solana prit la parole.

-Merci vraiment Vince…C'est vraiment gentil. Je t'aime.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table et ils s'embrassèrent.

Après qu'il ait réglé l'addition, il lui demanda de s'assoire sur un banc du parc.

-Solana?

-Mh?

-J'aimerais que tu viennes habiter avec moi.

-Réellement?

-Oui.

Elle lui sauta au cou et lui donna un baisé.

-Ce serait avec joie.

Il ramena sa petite amie à son logement.

-Ma belle, prépare tes boites, après-demain les déménageurs vont venir ramasser le tout.

-D'accord.

Elle ferma sa porte après un langoureux baisé.

Tout en fouillant pour trouver des boîtes, elle décida de faire le tri de ce qu'elle voulait garder ou non.

Elle ouvrit son garde-robe et commença à fouiner parmi les traîneries.

Elle trouve une étrange boite fermée presque hermétiquement.

Tout en soufflant dessus pour enlever la poussière, elle réfléchissait pour trouver ce qu'il y avait dedans.

-Mmmm… Est-ce que c'est mes vieux dessins? Mes autographes? Mes vieux jouets d'enfant? Je sais! Au poids de la boite ça doit être ma collection de chair de poule!

La jeune fille coupa le papier collant qui retenait les côtés du carton et découvrit son contenu.

-Mon vieux Playstation 2 et mes jeux!

Elle redécouvrit avec bonheur ses Final Fantasy 7, 9, 10, 10-2.

Plus la pile baissait, plus elle ressentait de la joie.

Elle arriva à ses Kingdom Hearts, ses vieux Tekken 3 et 4 et finalement arriva au dernier boîtier.

Il était emballé dans du papier kraft et on aurait dit qui avait été emballé pour ne plus être utilisé.

-Mais lequel est-ce…

Elle ouvrit l'emballage et vit un visage qui lui semblait…connu…

-Vincent…Va…Va…Valen…Valent..Valentine!

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur et laissa échapper un cri. Le boîtier s'échappa de ses mains et éclata comme du verre sur le sol.

Un lumière aveuglante aspira l'appartement et Solana perdit connaissance.

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Vincent s'était donné à une vie d'hermite depuis la mort de Solana. Il se sentait réellement coupable. Il s'était mit en reclus dans la grotte de Lucrecia et passait tout son temps à tuer des monstres. Ce qui faisait que la région était désormais la plus sure de tout le continent. Il ne mangeait presque plus et n'avait plus vu les autres depuis cet événement tragique.

Tandis qui était assis sur le bord de l'eau face au cristal de Lucrecia, il réfléchissait à comment il aurait pu sauver Solana, il ressassait tous les mauvais moments qu'il avait vécut.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il vit une forme humanoïde à l'entrée de la grotte.

Puis quelqu'un l'appela.

-Vinnie? Youhou Vinnie?! T'es où? J'veux te voir!

Il soupira. Décidément Yuffie était devenue une vraie plaie depuis quelques temps. Il sauta sur la corniche et attendit qu'elle se tanne et parte.

Mais ce coup çi, elle était décidée.

-Je vais attendre que tu daigne te montrer! Je suis prête! J'ai emporté une montagne de sandwich! Pis j'ai autant d'eau qu'il me faut Vinnie! J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra!

Il soupira et s'installa le plus confortablement possible. Ça risquait d'être long…

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Je suis entourée d'une pièce rouge sang. C'est étrange, elle me dit quelque chose…

_Je marche un peu dans la pièce et je remarque une trace sur le sol. On dirait du sang séché. Je me sens moins à l'aise là…_

_Je recule un peu et je me cogne conter quelque chose._

_Je me retourne et vois une ombre derrière moi. Je pousse un hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur et part à courir le plus loin possible._

_Puis, je me sens aspirée._

O.o.O 

_Je me rappelle malheureux des événements qui se sont produits. Chaos ne me laisse pas une seconde de répit. Je sens quelque chose dans mon dos. Je fais volte-face et je me retrouve nez à nez avec L'ombre que je chérissais tant. J'entends un hurlement qui vient d'elle. Je tends le bras pour l'attraper, de peur qu'elle disparaisse mais trop tard…_

O.o.O

Solana reprit conscience dans sa chambre, couchée sur le lit.

Vincent, son petit ami était penché au-dessus d'elle et semblait nerveux.

-Vince?

-Tu es enfin réveillée! Je t'ai trouvé inconsciente sur le sol de ta cuisine! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!!!

-Désolée…

-Ce n'est pas grave pitchoune.

Il se baissa et lui déposa un baisé sur son front.

-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar…

-Raconte-moi.

Il s'installa à ses côtés et lui prit la main comme il l'avait tant fait à l'hôpital.

-Hé bien… J'étais dans une salle rouge et une ombre a essayé de m'attrapé. On n'aurait pas dit qu'elle me voulait du mal, mais j'ai eu peur quand même…J'ai même l'impression d'avoir déjà fait ce rêve…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, non?

Il leva le regard vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il avait de longs cheveux noir corbeau, accompagnés d'yeux brun acajou tirant sur le rouge. Il avait le teint pale puisqu'il passait beaucoup de temps sur les tables d'opération.

-Je ne sais pas… Tout à l'heure, j'ai découvert ne chose spéciale que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir eu… Quand je l'ai déballé, un flash m'a englouti et j'ai vu une salle remplie de fleurs avec une femme en robe rose. Elle me parlait, mais je n'entendais pas ses paroles…

-Attend une seconde… Montre-moi la chose que tu as déballée.

-D'accord…

Elle eut beau chercher dans la cuisine, elle ne trouva pas la boite.

-C'est étrange, je l'ai laissé ici…

Elle fouilla partout dans sa chambre et le trouva sous le lit.

-Tu l'as trouvé chérie?

-Oui! Je…

Elle fixa le boîtier.

Le visage la regardait. Elle eut des flashs. Une cuve verte. Un homme aux cheveux noirs qui la tenait, la morsure d'une lame la transperçant et un autre homme aux cheveux gris.

Son chum arriva dans la pièce et la trouva perdue dans ses pensées.

Il la secoua.

-Hé oh! Réveille-toi!

Elle sembla le remarquer.

-Bon… Montre-moi ça…

Il regarda le dessin dessus et sembla extrêmement surprit.

-Mais où as-tu trouvé ça?

-Dans un carton dans mon garde-robe…

Il tourna le paquet dans ses mains…

-Cet homme me ressemble…

Elle reprit la boite.

-Oui…Mais il y a autre chose…

Elle se mit à trembler sans aucunes raisons.

Un flash apparut encore une fois.

La pièce était vide…


	2. Chapitre 1: Memory

**Chapitre 1 : Memory**

Vincent attendait patiemment que Yuffie s'en aille mais, elle ne voulait pas. Il faut avouer qu'elle était vraiment motivée et elle était du genre coriace…Sauf sur les vaisseaux de Cid…

Une fois qu'il fut sur qu'elle soit endormie, il quitta son perchoir et alla à l'entrée de la grotte. Il se fit harper un coin de sa cape.

-HA ah! Je t'ai eu vampire de pacotille!

Elle lui sauta dessus et il fut écrasé sous elle.

-Yuffie…

Dit-il en la fixa avec les yeux noirs.

-Débarque…

-Nan! Tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne reviendras pas avec moi chez Cloud.

-Je n'y retournerai pas. Je leurs en veux trop pour ce qui c'est passé.

Elle regarda l'homme qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps.

Elle remarqua son visage devenu maigre, ses cheveux ternes, son regard éteint.

-Vinnie…Arrête de t'en vouloir… Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voudrait pas…

Il sembla rétrécir sur lui-même.

-Yuffie. Laisse-moi.

-Non! C'est pour toi que je braille! C'est toi le pigeon, le débile dans cette histoire! Si c'est la faute que quelqu'un, c'est la faute de Cloud et les autres, pas toi!

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

_Elle se réveilla dans une salle remplie de fleurs odorantes._

_Une douce voix l'interpella._

_-Comment es-tu arrivée ici?_

_Elle se retourna et vit une jeune femme en robe rose avec une longue natte de cheveux châtains._

_-Je…Je ne sais pas madame… Où suis-je?_

_-Tu ne te rappelle pas? Mon effacement de mémoire est puissant en effet… Mais alors… Comment as-tu fait…_

_La femme aux yeux verts pencha sa tête sur le côté. Elle était assez jolie. Tout en marchant autour de Solana, elle la scrutait du regard._

_-Qu'est-ce qui est le moins dangereux… Te redonner la mémoire ou te l'effacer encore…_

_-Mais de quoi parlez-vous madame?! Je ne vous connais pas même si j'ai une impression de déjà vu! Tout ça à cause d'un stupide jeu que j'ai trouvé et…_

_-Un jeu?_

_Elle s'approcha rapidement de Solana._

_-Montre-moi._

_Solana regarda autour d'elle et trouva la boite._

_-Celui-là._

_Aeris poussa un soupir._

_-Je savais qu'il fallait que je le prenne…_

_-Pourquoi m'avez-vous effacé la mémoire?_

_-en réalité, c'est toi qui as choisi. Mais tout c'est passé différemment que nous avions prévu. Jénova a été assez puissante pour résister…_

_-Mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe???_

_Solana commençait réellement à péter les plombs._

_Aeris leva ses mains et les posa son le front de l'autre jeune fille. Ses mains étaient d'une agréable fraîcheur. Mais elle n'apportèrent aucun réconfort à Solana. Des flashs lui apparurent, des images sans queue ni tête. Mais au fur et a masure trouvèrent leur place dans son esprit._

_Elle s'effondra accompagnée d'Aeris._

_Lui redonner la mémoire l'avait vidée de ses forces elle aussi._

_Solana essaya de se relever en vain._

_-Pourquoi…_

_Une larme s'échappa de son œil._

_-Ce n'est pas juste!!! Laisse-moi partir d'ici!_

_Elle rampait pour s'éloigner de la jeune femme en robe rose._

_-Je ne veux plus Aeris! Je me suis trouvé une vie heureuse là-bas, avec un homme hyper gentil! Laisse-moi y retourner! Je ne veux plus souffrir!_

_Aeris lui lança un regard doux pour la calmer._

_-Ne me fait pas ce regard là! Je ne veux pas y retourner, tu comprends? Je n'en ai pas la force._

_Elle réussi enfin à se lever. La Cétra aussi._

_-Calme-toi Solana._

_-Non je ne me calmerai pas! Je ne veux pas! Laisse-moi en paix! Je ne veux plus le revoir! J'en mourais!_

_Elle arrêta de bouger. L'autre aussi._

_La Cétra s'avança vers la terrienne et lui posa une main sur l'épaule._

_-Il se laisse mourir Solana. Il a besoin de toi._

_-C'est son problème…_

_-Non. Je sais que ça te touche même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre._

_-Mais que va-t-il advenir de Vincent dans mon monde? Nous devions emménager ensemble aujourd'hui…_

_-Désolée de te dire ça. Mais il n'était qu'une illusion pour te permettre d'oublier ce qui c'est passé ici. Ce n'est qu'une réplique de Vincent Valentine mais plus jeune._

_Solana tomba à genou. Elle découvrait que son amour n'était qu'un mirage._

_-Non…_

_Quelques minutes passèrent._

_-J'accepte._

_Son regard était dur._

_-Envoie-moi là-bas Aeris._

_La Cétra hoche la tête._

_-Bien._

_Un flash apparut et tout devint blanc._

O.o.O

Yuffie ne laissait pas le pauvre Vincent tranquille depuis une bonne heure. Elle essayait de le forcer à manger un sandwich. Sa paraissait qu'elle n'avait jamais comprit qu'il fallait du sang à Vincent pour se nourrir. Non des sandwichs poulet-mayo ou encore jambon-moutarde-fromage orange.

-J'ai dit non, Yuffie! Je n'en veux pas! Et laisse-moi! Je veux être seul!

Elle baissa la tête.

-Pourquoi me repousses-tu ainsi…

Elle se leva pour s'éloigner.

-Attend… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Au même moment, Un choc immense retenti dans la grotte suivit d'un gros PLOUF.

Ils entendirent barboter et un sacre digne de Cid.

Vincent reconnu la voix mais ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

-Hé oh?! Y'a quelqu'un? Chuie toute trempe pis j'ai froid!

Il se leva d'un bond. Il en était certain maintenant.

-Solana?

-Vince?

Il sauta dans l'eau et attrapa la jeune fille qui ressemblait à un chat échaudé.

-Tu es là? C'est impossible?!

Il la serra extrêmement fort. Elle craqua un peu de partout.

-Ouille, tu me fais mal Vincent!

Un autre PLOUF retenti dans la voûte éclairée par le cristal de Lucrecia.

C'était un sac imperméable ( un gros Ziploc quoi!).

-Mes bidules!!!

Elle se sépara de Vincent qui était encore figé.

Celle qu'il croyait morte( il l'avait enterrée lui-même) venait de tomber du plafond d'une grotte et semblait en pleine forme.

Elle faucha le sac, attrapa la man de Vincent et le ramena sur la rive.

-Mais pourquoi fais-tu cette tronche? J'ai des yeux dans le front?

Il se tourna vers elle et posa les mains sur son visage.

-C'est impossible…Tu es morte dans mes bras…

Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, sa voix tremblait un peu.

Il toucha ses cheveux emmêlés et trempes.

-Je t'ai enterré!

Solana frissonna.

-Désolée Vince… Je n'ai pas eu la force…

Pendant qu'elle essayait de commencer à conter son histoire, Yuffie arriva derrière elle, l'attrapa, la fit retourner de bord et lui sacra un coup de poing sur le nez.

_Pas fine de couper ça la hein?_

_Yuffie va-t-elle sacrer une volée à Solana?_

_Comme la demandé Cally-sama, Sephiroth va-t-il revenir? Vous allez le voir dans les prochains chapitres!_

_Merci Kalisca et Cally-sama, vous êtes cool avec moi!_


	3. Chapitre 2: derision

**Chapitre 2 : Dérision**

Solana recula sous le coup.

Son nez saignait et elle avait extrêmement mal.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi Yuffie?

Yuffie s'approcha encore une fois et lui redonna un coup de poing.

Elle s'emporta.

-C'est toi la conne qui a fait souffrir Vinnie?

Elle essaya de frapper encore Solana ais celle-i empoigna le poing de la jeune Wutaienne, la fit virevolter au-dessus d'elle et la plaqua sur le sol.

Vincent attrapa Solana par le col et prit Yuffie par le bras.

-Mais arrêtez! Vous vous comportez comme des gamines!

-Et Vince, c'est pas toi qui viens de se faire péter le nez!

Il resserra son emprise sur les 2 jeunes filles.

-Je veux des explications! Calmes et Yuffie arrête de frapper du pied comme une enfant.

Les yeux de la Wutaienne se levèrent vers lui puis, elle se laissa tomber par terre.

Solana soupira, toucha à son œil magané et s'assit à l'autre bout de la grotte.

Vincent qui était encore sous le choc, s'approcha d'elle et se baissa à sa hauteur.

-Je veux des explications Solana.

Elle baissa les yeux et commença à lui raconter ce qui c'était passé.

-Tu te souviens, je me suis enfuie de chez Cloud et compagnie…

Il hocha la tête de tristesse. Il s'en rappelait.

-J'ai courut et je me suis caché dans une ruelle. J'ai réfléchi un peu et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que c'était vrai que j'étais dangereuse… Je me suis relevée et je suis partie vers le lac d'Aeris. Je pensais peut-être que tout finirait là ou tout à commencé…

Il prit sa main, doucement. Yuffie écoutait dans son coin.

-Au moment décisif, j'ai entendu ta voix mais j'ai cru que c'était mon imagination j'ai relevé ma lame et je me suis enlevé la vie.

Il resserra son étreinte tandis que Yuffie marmonnait dans sa barbe.

-Tu t'es manqué on dirait…

Vincent releva le regard vers Yuffie et lui fit signe de se la fermer.

-Continue Solana…Je veux savoir.

-Bon…Je me suis retrouvée dans notre salle rouge. Je t'en voulais terriblement… J'ai senti que tu approchais. J'ai pogné les nerfs.

Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit…

Elle se tut quelques instants.

-Je me suis retrouvée dans un endroit noir et gris. C'était un peu l'anti-chambre de la mort… Je n'en suis pas sure…

Yuffie gigota un peu.

-T'a vraiment vu la porte de la mort?

Solana se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Je n'en suis pas sure… Enfin… J'ai ressenti une pression sur moi, comme si on m'empêchait de partir…

Elle trembla un peu.

-C'était Sephiroth?

Vincent était inquiet, il ne voulait plus que Sephiroth fasse du mal à celle qu'il aimait.

-Non…

Elle prit une inspiration profonde.

-C'était Jénova.

Yuffie s'étrangla et Vincent fut surprit.

-Pour vrai?

-Vincent! Penses-tu réellement que je dirais cela si ce n'était pas vrai?

-Non… Tu n'inventerais pas quelque chose comme ça. Continu…

-Elle m'a fait une proposition, que j'ai refusé. Elle m'a raconté d'où elle venait…de mon monde. J'ai découvert que je suis venue ici par une faille de magie que venait de la forêt des anciens. Elle aussi. Mais le problème, c'est que notre essence n'est pas la même que vous… donc elle n'a pas pu entrer dans la rivière de la vie. Comme moi…

Vincent tressailla.

-Si je comprends bien. Quand tu vas mourir, ton énergie sera éternellement refusée à entrer dans la rivière de la vie?

Solana hocha la tête.

-Exact.

-C'est injuste pour toi!

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est peu pour rester ici plutôt que dans mon ancien monde. C'est chez moi ici maintenant.

Il resta grave.

-Et ensuite qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Je me suis retrouvé devant Aeris, dans son champ de fleur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire revivre mais elle me donnait un vœu. Je l'ai utilisé pour changer l'histoire. Je lui ai dit de fermer la fente inter-dimensionnelle. Je me suis retrouvé dans mon ancien monde. J'ai fait connaissance d'un homme avec qui je me suis sentie tout de suite à l'aise. J'avais tout oublié de ce qui c'était passé ici.

Vincent sembla moins à l'aise.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas! En réalité, après m'avoir invité à habiter chez lui, j'ai accepté. J'ai commencé à faire mes boites et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui me retenait attachée à ce monde-ci. C'était une photo de toi Vince.

Il mit sa main derrière sa tête.

-Je me suis retrouvée devant Aeris. Elle m'a redonné mes souvenirs. Et m'a apprit qu'en réalité l'homme que j'appréciais énormément, c'était une sorte de copie de toi, qui me permettait de ne pas me souvenir d'ici…

Il était surprit mais aussi réconforté.

(-Fiou, elle n'aime pas une autre personne que moi…)

Elle remarqua son air de soulagement.

-Tiens, tu es jaloux Vince?

-Non non!

Il recula de quelques pas.

Durant ce temps, Yuffie se tournait les pouces et réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Elle se leva et prit la parole.

-Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu es réellement Solana et pas Sephiroth qui a encore prit possession d'elle ou même Jénova?

Solana mit sa main derrière sa tête.

-Heu… Des choses que seulement moi ou Vince savons…

-Comme quoi? Répliqua la jeune voleuse.

-Hum…

Elle réfléchit un moment.

-Vince, dit moi un moment ou juste moi et toi étions là. Parce que là, sa me dit rien…

Vincent réfléchit quelques instants à son tour.

-J'ai trouvé. Que m'as tu dit la soirée ou nous nous sommes retrouvés entourés de la Shinra.

-Quand Rufus nous a capturé?

-Exact.

-Heu. C'était « -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? » Tu as répondu « -Fait semblant de m'embrasser puis fait encore semblant de boire et de t'évanouir. Je vais faire pareil, on verra ensuite. Si on ne voit pas, ce sera les fléchettes ou même les balles. » Et j'ai dit « -Comprit. » C'est ça?

-Oui.

Il se tourna vers Yuffie.

-Contente?

-Non…

Elle se retourna et quitta la grotte.

Solana regarda alternativement Vincent et Yuffie.

-Vince. Elle t'aime, tu sais…

-Mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

Il se tourna vers elle et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Dit-il en flattant ses cheveux qui étaient redevenus argentés à bout bleu.

-Moi aussi. J'avais un vide en moi…

-Tu n'as pas fini ton histoire…

-C'est vrai… Aeris m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à inverser la faille à cause de Jénova… Elle est trop puissante.

-Mais alors que va-t-elle faire?

-Je n'en sais rien…

Elle passa les yeux sur la grotte.

-Tu vis ici?

-Oui.

-Dans la grotte de Lucrecia?

-C'est vrai… Je m'en voulais pour ta mort…

Elle prit sa main humaine et sa greffe.

-Mais Vince…Je suis là maintenant. Ne t'en veux pas je t'en prie…

Il baissa les yeux.

Elle remonta son visage pour que ses yeux rentrent en contact avec les siens.

-Je ne veux plus que tu sois malheureux pour moi. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui n'a pas été forte…

Il la serra contre lui.

-Non tu as été très forte, plus forte que je ne l'aurais cru possible d'une jeune fille.

Solana s'indigna.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la jeune fille?

Elle attrapa son visage et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

_Voilà chapitre fini! Au moins lui fini bien!!! Merci à tous pour vos messages!!!_

_Merci Kalisca désolée, elles ne se sont pas battu dans la boue..._

_Désolée Mitsuko-san, Seph est vraiment mort. Il ne restait que son esprit et Solana l'a détruit... Mais tu vas voir, les autres vont en manger toute une!_

_Cally-sama, comment as tu deviné lol. tu vas bien voir!!!!( gros rire diabolique!!!)_

_Meric Chanou d'avoir trouvé le temps de me lire!!!_


	4. Chapitre 3: New reality

**Chapitre 3 : New reality**

Quand elle décolla son visage du siens, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens encore une fois.

-Je reste ici maintenant Vince.

Il lui sourit.

-Je l'espère…

Il se leva et l'entraîna derrière lui.

-Vince!!! Où m'emmènes-tu?

-Je veux les forcer à s'excuser.

-Non attend!

Elle tira autant qu'elle put sur sa main.

-Attend Vince! Je ne veux pas les revoirs…

Il l'attrapa et la mit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patate.

-Mais je t'ai dit non! M'écoutes-tu?

-Solana. Ils vont te faire des excuses. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te traiter comme ça.

Il prit sa forme de cape et l'emporta avec lui.

Rendus à Midgar, Il reprit sa forme dans une ruelle pour ne pas faire peur aux gens.

Solana recula, le teint légèrement verdâtre.

-Oups… Je crois que je vais être malade…

Elle s'accota au mur et colla son front sur la pierre sale et fraîche.

Vincent s'approcha d'elle.

-Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça te rendrait malade.

-Sa va mieux. Mais je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Je n'en ai pas la force.

Il prit ses épaules et regarda ses yeux.

-Tu es sure?

-Tu m'écoutes enfin?

-Oui.

-Alors, non je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus voir Strife et les autres.

Elle bailla un peu.

-En plus, je suis vraiment fatigué…

Il réfléchit longuement.

-Bon. On va trouver un endroit où dormir et ensuite, nous verrons d'accord?

-Sa marche pour moi.

Il commença à se diriger vers un bâtiment délabré. Heureusement l'intérieur était en meilleur état.

-Je voudrais une chambre pour deux personnes.

-Bien monsieur.

Le petit homme basané les conduisit à une chambre tout à fait acceptable.

Solana repéra un coin tranquille et essaya de s'y mettre en boule mais une main l'intercepta.

Vincent retenait son col.

-Penses-tu réellement que je vais te laisser dormir par terre?

Elle se tut.

-Heu…Oui?

-Non.

Il l'entraîna vers le lit.

-Tu dors là. Et moi là.

Il désigna le lit pour elle et le divan pour lui.

-Non toi tu prends le lit et moi le divan si tu y tiens tant!

-Non toi!

-Non toi!

La petite chicane dura quelques instant avant que Solana, épuisée, abandonne la bataille et s'écroule sur le lit.

-T'a gagné la fraise. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu. Ce n'est qu'uuuunnnneeee pauuuuuuussssseeee…

Elle bailla en prononçant ses dernières paroles.

-Ben, oui… C'est ça. Allez couche-toi, tu dors debout.

-Nan…Assis.

-Bon d'accord, assis. Mais là, tu te couches.

-Nan. Pas envie.

Elle jouait avec ses nerfs et elle en avait conscience, mais c'était drôle. Enfin, pour elle.

-J'ai dit dort!

-Nan.

Il l'abria de force tandis qu'elle se débattait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?

Elle sourit malicieusement.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça, je n'aime pas ça.

Elle fit semblant de soupirer.

-Moi qui voulais juste un câlin…

Elle tendit les bras comme un grand bébé.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Câlin?

-Ouais, un câlin!

Il s'approcha de mauvaise grâce et essaya de lui donner une petite accola minable.

-Mais c'est pas un câlin ça!

-Oui.

-Nan! C'est ça un câlin!

Elle l'attrapa et ils basculèrent sur le lit.

Elle le serra fort en enfonçant son nez dans sa cape. Ce petit manège dura une minute.

-C'est quoi ça? Une attaque ratée?

-Non, un câlin made in Solana.

Il sourit.

-Ce n'était pas désagréable.

-Je sais, la preuve, je l'ai breveté.

Il la regarda d'un air amusé.

-Ok… J'exagère… Pour une fois.

Elle se blottit contre lui et remarqua qu'il était glacé.

-Vince! T'es gelé!!

Elle essaya de l'abrier dans la couverte et lui frotta les mains en se collant contre lui pour lui donner de sa chaleur.

-C'est normal.

Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Ah…C'est vrai… Désolé, je n'ai plus toute ma tête quand je suis fatiguée.

Pendant ce temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui frotter les mains et se coller contre lui.

-Tu peux continuer si tu veux par contre.

Elle releva sa tête.

-J'y comptais bien aussi!

Elle se recala contre lui et s'endormit.

Il se libéra une main et tira la couverture sur eux.

Tout en caressant ses cheveux soyeux, il réfléchissait. Et plus il réfléchissait, plus il était heureux.

(-Elle est revenue…)

Et il s'endormit à son tour.

O.o.O

_J'étais au milieu d'un champ de fleurs._

_-Aeris?_

_Je ressens une présence derrière moi._

_-Je suis là._

_Je me retourne et la vois devant moi. Ses yeux sont beaux…Hypnotiques. Je comprends pourquoi Zack l'aime ou enfin l'aimait, heu… je me comprends…_

_-Tu m'as fait venir pour que je t'aide avec Jénova?_

_-D'une partie, oui._

_Je redoute le pire._

_-Elle a réussi à infecter la rivière de la vie._

_Je pousse un hoquet de surprise._

_-Pour vrai?_

_-Oui. Elle a trouvé une faille. J'ai besoin de toi pour qu'elle n'entre pas plus et qu'elle ressorte au plus vite. Elle corrompt l'équilibre._

_-Que dois-je faire?_

_-Tu le sauras en temps et lieux. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'un autre service._

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_-Pardonne à Cloud et les autres._

_-Non, pas question._

_-Je t'en prie._

_Aeris avait vraiment l'air piteux. (Genre le chat potté de Shrek2…Vous voyez le genre? kawaiiii)_

_-Non! Ils m'ont fait trop de mal! J'ai essayé de les aider et tout ce que j'ai eu en échange, c'est des menaces! Ils sont sans-coeur!!!_

_-Écoute Solana. Ils voulaient protéger les enfants et les autres!_

_-Ce n'est pas une raison! Et si j'y retourne, ils vont encore me tirer dessus! C'est des malades!_

_-Non, pas si tu dis à Cloud quelque chose que seule moi sait. Il n'osera pas._

_-S't'encore drôle…Sont fous ceux-là..._

_Aeris hocha tristement la tête._

_-S'il te plait, fait ça pour moi…_

_-Bon, bon… D'accord._

_Aeris approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et me chuchote quelques mots._

Voilitou!!! Dites-moi si vous avez aimé! J'veux des reviews!


	5. Chapitre 4: Charmée

**Chapitre 4 : Charmée**

_-Non… C'est pas vrai?_

_Je pousse quelques gloussements, je sais, c'est poche, mais c'est plus fort que moi…_

_Aeris me regarde avec des yeux fâchés._

_-Dé..désolée, je voulais pas rire, c'est sorti tout seul…_

_-Bon, tu as comprit?_

_-oui, oui… J'y vais…_

O.o.O

Solana se réveilla dans les bras de Vincent, bien calée conter lui.

Il lui adressa un sourire.

-Bien dormi?

Elle hocha la tête, encore trop endormie pour répondre, de toute façon, elle aurait eut une voix de crapaud.

-Bien…

Il essaya de se lever mais elle le retint un instant.

-Attend…

Elle se recolla contre lui un instant.

-J'accepte d'aller voir Cloud et les autres zigotos…

Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux de Vincent.

-Pourquoi ce retournement de situation?

-Laisse tomber, vieux croûton et laisse-moi me lever.

Il fit semblant d'avoir un visage scandalisé.

-Hé!

-Ben oui, je sais que tu as 59 ans, t'es vieux!

-T'exagère!

-Bon, ok, si on enlève les 30 ans que t'a été dans ton cercueil, t'a 29. C'est vieux quand même!

Vincent commençait à être réellement vexé.

Elle lui sauta dessus.

-Mais moi ça me dérange pas parce que la-dedans…

Elle pointa son torse.

-C'est jeune, pis c'est ça que j'aime!

Elle courut dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

Vincent mit sa main derrière sa tête.

(-Elle est bizarre ce matin…)

O.o.O

Solana prenait une douche brûlante pour essayer de décompresser.

-Chut, relaxe, c'est juste un stupide chocobo, une pute, un motard, pis les autres sont corrects. Relaxe…

Elle laissa le jet d'eau décoincer ses muscles quand tout à coup, le jet d'eau se ferma.

-AHHH!!!!!!

Elle glissa dans le bain, s'accrocha dans les rideaux, qui arrachèrent bien évidemment, elle tomba en dehors du bain enrobé dans les rideaux, totalement étourdie.

Elle sentit Vincent l'attraper.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, c'est juste que l'homme qui dirige l'hôtel est venu gueuler parce que tu prenais toute l'eau chaude…

-Htrhtruhdfg…

Il haussa les sourcils.

-J'ai mal…

-Où?

Il semblait assez inquiet.

-Là.

Et elle pointa ses lèvres.

Il soupira, exaspéré.

-Quelle gamine!

Il quitta la salle de bain, laissant Solana se relever, se dépêtrer du rideau et se sécher tout en essayant de raccrocher le stupide bout de plastique.

Elle entendit un petit bruit derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et…

Vincent se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Gros cri de mort.)

Il sursauta en la voyant.

-Désolé, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais prête…

Il sortit quasiment en courant.

Pendant qu'il courait, elle attrapa une serviette.

Elle posa sa main sur son front.

-Pourquoi je panique autant? Pauvre Vince… C'est moi qui a paniqué ben trop…

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller rapidement.

Quand elle passa devant la porte, elle lui tira la langue.

-Ça, c'est parce que t'a pas de verrou…

Tout en sortant de la salle de bain, désormais appelée salle des mauvais souvenir, elle regarda autour et vit Vincent, les mains devant le visage et quand elle s'approcha, elle remarqua qu'il était rouge.

-Désolée, j'ai comme vraiment réagit trop vivement Vince…

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

-Non. C'était à moi de cogner…

Elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Chut. Regarde, il est trop tard pour les remords. C'est juste que je suis un peu déçue, j'aurais préféré que la première fois que tu me vois…heu… dans ma tenue d'Ève, soit… plus romantique disons…

Il lui sourit un peu penaud.

Elle lui donna un baisé puis se leva.

-Bon, tu viens? Je veux voir leurs faces quand ils vont me voir. Tifa va faire une crise cardiaque!

Elle rit un peu en s'imaginant la fille qu'elle détestait le plus dans ce monde mourir de peur.

Il se leva à son tour, lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

-Hé! Attend, je dois prendre mon stock!

Elle se détacha de sa poigne et attrapa son sac.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton sac?

Elle se tapota le menton du bout de l'index.

-Je ne le sais même pas moi-même…

Elle fit coulisser le zipper et regarda dedans.

-YES!!!

Son cri de victoire retenti dans la pièce.

Il pencha la tête.

-Quoi?

-Mon didi!!!!

-Di…di?

Elle sortit son ordinateur portable. Il était couvert de collants de bob l'éponge, des images de Vincent ( ô) et autres affaires incongrues.

Il s'approcha.

-Quel est cet appareil?

-Ben, un ordinateur!

Elle le regarda comme si c'était un attardé.

-Marlene avait raison d'être scandalisée quand tu lui as dit que tu n'avais même pas cellulaire! Tu sais même pas c'est quoi un ordinateur!?

Il tourna des yeux.

-Je sais à quoi ressemble un ordinateur. Et ceci n'en est pas un. C'est trop petit.

Elle se tapa la main dans le front.

-C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas aussi évolués en matière de technologies que chez nous!

Elle ouvrit son didi. Pendant que la page de chargement se complétait, elle lança un regard en coin à Vincent.

Il prit la parole.

-Pourquoi il y a des photos de moi sur ton…ordinateur?

-Parce que tu es cool.

Son fond d'écran apparut enfin. C'était Vincent dans les airs, avec son fusil et il visait.

Le principal concerné se pencha vers l'ordinateur.

-C'est moi ça!

-Ben… oui! Et tu vois, en plus ça fonctionne! C,est comme mon Mp4 mais il fait plein d'autres choses. Je peux créer des jeux ( elle enclenche rpg maker xp), je peux aussi jouer à des jeux ( elle démarre les sims) ou encore je peux lire ( elle ouvre un fichier de fan-fic sur ff 10). Et quand on a accès à Internet, on peut aussi faire tout ça, mais en ligne, avec n'importe qui sur la planète.

-Prête-moi, je t'en prie.

Il regarda un instant et commença à regarder mes fichiers.

Il tomba sur un de mes nombreux dossiers sur lui.

(-Hé merde…)

Il regarda longuement les images, qui allait du chibi Vincent au Vincent noir et terne.

Puis il se décida enfin à dire un mot.

-Combien?

-Hein?

-Combien d'images as-tu de moi?

Et il semblait vraiment curieux!

-Hum… Environ 114 je dirais. Il a fallut que j'en enlève pour mettre des nouvelles, je n'avais plus de place.

-Ah.

Il haussa les épaules, ferma le couvercle de l'ordi, me le donna et se leva.

Donc, moi ben… je ferme l'ordi et le met dans mon sac puis, je le suis.

_Gros chapitre débile nan? Ok, je suis bizarre, mais vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir! Je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus à me lire, et ça, sa me fait chaud au cœur! (verse des larmes de joie) Je vous aime!!!!_

_Mitsuko-san, c'est vrai que c'était kawai, mon amie a dit la meme chose lol._

_ceres chan, tu vas le savoir dans le prochain chapitre, je fait garder le suspence lol._

_Kalisca, t'a raison, je m'amuse comme une vrai folle!!!!!_

_Cally-sama. Si tu me tues a coup de rire( ok... je suis bizarre) je ne pourrai plus écrire, mais c'est vraiment gentil! Tu va tout savoir dans le prochain chapitre!_

_merci chanou, t fine! vraiment!_

_Merci a tous de lire! au prochain chapitre!_


	6. Chapitre 5: Fables

Excusez-moi pour la première partie. Vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais, j'avais vraiment une rage de ça sur le moment. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5 : Fables**

En sortant de la chambre, une homme basané se tenait devant notre porte.

-Mais c'est pas bientôt fini? Arrêtez de crier, tout les autres clients se plaignent!

Vincent le regarda quelques instants et l'homme sembla rétrécir sur lui-même.

-Nous nous en allions justement.

Il tourna le dos au petit bonhomme s'en alla vers la sortie.

Solana le suivit.

Rendus à l'extérieur, il lui proposa d'aller manger avant d'aller au bar de Tifa.

-C'est une bonne idée Vince, j'ai vraiment faim!

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un petit vendeur itinérant qui vendait des croissants à toutes les saveurs.

Solana saliva un instant devant les étalages puis commanda un croissant à l'érable.

Le vendeur fut perplexe.

-De l'érable? Je n'ai pas ça, désolé. C'est nouveau?

Elle se retourna vers Vincent.

-Nan! Vous avez pas d'érable ici? Pas de sirop d'érable, de beurre d'érable, pas de sucette à l'érable, rien?

-C'est quoi de l'érable?

Elle le regarda un instant, prit une pose dramatique et laissa échapper un « Non!!!! » de désespoir.

Elle se ressaisit et commanda alors un croissant au chocolat.

Tout en s'installant sur un banc dans un petit parc, Vincent lui lança un regard croche.

-Quoi?

-C'est quoi du sirop d'érable? Sa semble dramatique pour toi de ne pas en avoir.

Elle sembla horrifiée.

-C'est vraiment pas une blague?! Vous ne savez pas qu'est-ce que c'est du sirop d'érable?! My oh my...

Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Chez moi, il existe un arbre qui donne, au printemps, une étrange sève sucrée. Une fois bouillie et un peu évaporée, elle devient très, très sucré. On peut en faire plein de chose! Des bonbons, de la tire sur la neige qu'on enroule autour de petits bâtons pour la manger, du sirop sucré pour mettre un peu partout, enfin… plein de choses! Pis j'aime vraiment ça! C'est ma friandise, mon petit bonus…Ma gâterie quoi!

-Désolé…Mais ça n'existe pas ici.

Elle soupira.

-Bah. Pas grave, c'est juste que sa va me manquer…

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Mais c'est vrai!

Elle fouilla dans son sac et trouve un petit paquet.

-Merci Aeris, je t'adore!

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un bonbon beige transparent.

-C'est ça de l'érable?

-Yes Vince! Tient, goûte!

Elle lui fourra un bonbon dans la bouche pendant qu'elle en prenait un pour elle.

Elle le laissa fondre en regardant Vincent.

-Puis? Verdict?

-C'est sucré.

-Et?

-C'est sucré.

-Oui, mais encore…

Il paraissait évidant qu'elle voulait une autre réponse.

-C'est bon.

-Je te l'avait dit!

Elle se leva d'un bond et lui attrapa la main. Puis, elle partit à courir vers le bar de Tifa.

Une fois rendus devant le bar, Vincent remarqua que la moto de Cloud était devant.

(-Au moins, il est là…)

Il ouvrit la porte et se fit accueillir pas un « on est fermés revenez plus tard! »

-Chaleureux…

Il se tourna vers Solana et lui demanda d'attendre un instant pour ne pas tuer de peur les autres.

Elle lui lança un sourire.

-Pourquoi pas? Ils le méritent!

-Attend.

Il ré-entra dans le bar et regarda autour de lui.

Tifa entra dans la pièce avec un balai et figea devant lui.

-Vin…cent?

Il hocha la tête.

-Vincent!

Elle lui sauta au cou.

-Tu ne nous en veux plus?

Il s'assombrit.

Elle le tira par la greffe et l'installa sur un siège et courut aller chercher Cloud.

Quand ils revinrent, il était encore là, à les attendre.

Cloud lui donna une franche accolade.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais sortir de ton trou. Yuffie a réussi?

-Plus ou moins.

Cloud plongea les yeux dans les siens puis sourit.

-Tu sort avec Yuffie?

-Non.

-Tu t'es trouvé une autre fille?

-Retrouvé.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux.

-Non! Lucrécia est sortie de son cristal?

-Non.

Cloud se tapota la tempe du bout de l'index.

-Alors, je donne ma langue au chat.

Vincent se leva et ouvrit la porte du bar.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la pluie avait éclatée dehors et quand il regarda par l'ouverture, une Solana trempée, qui ressemblait à un chat échaudé se tenait devant lui.

-Oh!

Il lui ouvrit la porte et enleva sa cape pour l'enrouler dedans.

-Cloud, la voici.

Cloud ouvrit grand les yeux pendant que Tifa perdait connaissance.

Solana leva la main et fit « Heu… Coucou? »

Le blond se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vague.

La terrienne se tassa dans un coin, pour essayer de se faire oublier. Elle avait la nausée juste à penser à l'endroit ou elle était en ce moment.

Vincent essayer de réanimer Tifa, abandonna et l'étendit sur un banc.

Vincent prit la parole.

-Cloud, je suis venu ici pour deux choses. Te dire, que je t'en voulait moins, maintenant qu'elle est là, saine et sauve. Mais aussi pour te demander des excuses. Tes excuses. Pour elle.

Il pointa Solana recroquevillée dans un coin.

-Non.

Vincent se retourna.

-Non.

Cloud avait répété ce dernier mot plus fort.

-Non! Je ne m'excuserai pas! Elle a pactisé avec Sephiroth! Elle est comme lui! Ne le vois-tu donc pas? Elle a ressuscité comme lui!

Il se leva rapidement et tirant son épée et sauta sur Solana.

-Et pour ça, elle doit mourir. Définitivement!

Solana se recroquevilla dans son coin encore plus.

-Je te l'avait dit Aeris…

Elle attendit le choc et celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Elle perdit connaissance dans un grand flash.

O.o.O

_Je me tourne dans notre pièce rouge. Il n'est pas là… J'ai un de ces mal des tête!!! Il est vraiment stupide Cloud…_

_La pièce disparaît progressivement et je me retrouve devant Aeris._

_-Tu vois Aeris!! Il a pété un câble!!! Je crois que son dernier combat conter les triple argenté lui à débranché le cerveau!_

_Je suis vraiment frustrée…_

_Elle reprend plus doucement._

_-Solana. Tu dois comprendre que pour lui, tu es une menace…_

_-Pourquoi il pense ça?!_

_-Peut-être parce que Sephiroth à prit ton corps pour le blesser?_

_Je soupire._

_-Pas besoin de me le rappeler…_

_-Dit lui ce que je t'ai dit en te réveillant. Il va te laisser tranquille…_

O.o.O

Solana ouvrit les yeux, étendue sur un lit. Cloud la fixait étrangement.

-Cloud…Te souviens-tu quand tu m'as acheté une fleur? Une tulipe blanche? C'est dommage que tu sois parti si vite. Mais au moins, tu es tombé devant moi, dans l'église abandonnée… Et puis tu es devenu mon garde du corps…

Elle laissa un petit rire échapper ses lèvres.

-Et puis, tu es venu, c'est tout ce qui compte…

Elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle s'était ré-endormie. Comme Aeris lui avait dit de faire.

Puis elle les r'ouvrit.

Cloud était encore devant elle mais semblait sous le choc.

Solana recula comme si elle venait juste de le voir et se mit à trembler.

Cloud s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle était encore sous le choc de son étreinte, elle ne réagit pas.

Quand il se sépara d'elle, il lui fit un sourire navré. Une larme perlait au coin de son œil droit.

-Désolé Solana…

Il baissa la tête piteusement et quitta la pièce.

Elle avait les yeux grand ouverts, la bouche pendant par terre encore trop surprise de l'avoir vu pleurer. Mais après tout, c'est un être humain, qui a des sentiments…

Elle ne remarqua pas Vincent entrer et la prendre dans ses bras.

_Voilà, feni! Ok, faire brailler Cloud, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Peut-être que ma soupe était passé date… Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Laissez une review! Même si c'est juste un petit mot!_


	7. Chapitre 6: Broken inside

**Chapitre 6 : Broken inside**

Solana réfléchissait à tout ce qui était arrivé dans la dernière heure.

Son retour, Vincent, Cloud, Aeris, la découverte accablante que Jénova avait réussi à entrer dans la rivière de la vie…

Elle soupira.

Vincent ressera son étreinte.

-J'ai vu Cloud sortir de la chambre avec… une larme sur la joue. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais?

-J'ai suivit le plan d'Aeris…

Ellle se retourna et posa la main sur sa propre épaule qui était douloureuse. Elle remarqua alors un bandage.

Vincent, qui avait suivit son geste, lui dit que Cloud l'avait frappé avec son épée, Tifa qui s'était réveillé à sa dernière phrase lui avait sauté dessus pendant que je prenait son épée. Ensuite, il l'avait soigné comme il avait pu.

-Merci Vince.

Elle se cala contre son torse et ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir.

Après quelques instants, elle s'endormit, Vincent à ses côtés.

O.o.O

_Aeris me regarde un instant. Elle semble mal en point…_

_-Aeris? Qu'est-ce qui se passe._

_Je vois alors la jeune cétra s'écrouler devant moi. Je court vers elle et la prend dans mes bras._

_-Aeris!_

_Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux._

_-Jénova continue à entrer dans la rivière de la vie. Elle pompe toute mon énergie…_

_-Comment faire pour l'arrêter?_

_O.o.O_

_Je regarde autour de moi. Solana n'est pas là… Elle doit être avec Aeris… Je m'installe par terre et regarde le plafond. C'est quand même étrange que dès qu'elle est avec moi, Chaos arrête de me tourmenter. Remarque, je ne m'en plaint pas… il est vraiment désagréable, toujours à pousser pour sortir faire un carnage. Il faut l'avouer, depuis mon aventure avec Hojo/Weiss, il se tient tranquille. Je sais le contrôler un peu mieux._

_Je remarque une lumière qui apparaît sur un des murs rouges._

_Je m'approche d'elle et…_

_O.o.O_

_Aeris referma les yeux._

_-Il n'y a rien à faire. Du monde des vivants, je veux dire…_

_Je recule un peu._

_-Tu essaye de me dire…_

_O.o.O_

_La lumière est de plus en plus forte. Je recule de plus en plus car elle dégage une aura malfaisante._

_Un visage apparaît au milieu. Et je le reconnais._

_O.o.O_

_-Non, je refuses! Tu m'as fait revenir pour que je l'aide! Je vais rester avec lui!_

_-Écoute Solana. Il faut que tu fasse quelque chose sinon, même lui va mourir. Sans compter les innocents et tout ce monde!_

_Je secoue la tête et serre les poings. Je ne veux plus le quitter…_

_O.o.O_

_Maintenant, il n'y a plus que la tête. Une femme se tient devant moi. Elle me fait un sourire carnassier. Je sors Death Penality et je la vise. Car je sais qui elle est._

_O.o.O_

_Je ressens une terrible douleur dans les côtes. Je reviens proche d'Aeris._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_Tout devient flou et je perd connaissance._

_O.o.O_

_J'ai eu beau tirer quatre salves de balles, elle n'a pas bronché._

_J'entend sa voix._

_-Pitoyable Valentine… Tu croyais vraiment me blesser? Je ne peux pas mourir et je devient de plus en plus forte. Grâce à votre bonne amie Aeris._

_Je la regarde un instant et évite une attaque traître dans mon dos. Un tentacule apparut à mes côtés et il me transperce le flan gauche._

_Je m'écroule tandis qu'elle s'approche de moi._

_-Attend un peu… Je vais bien m'occuper de toi…_

O.o.O

Solana ouvrit les yeux dans le lit, aux côtés de Vincent. Il était endormit et trempé de sueur.

-Vince réveille-toi!

Elle le secoua un peu mais il ne réagit pas.

-Cloud à l'aide!!!!!!

Cloud entra en coup de vent dans la chambre et s'agenouilla sur le bord du lit.

-Que se passe-t-il?

Elle désigna Vincent, toujours endormi.

Il le secoua un peu pendant qu'elle lui disait qu'elle avait essayé.

Vincent murmura des paroles inintelligibles.

-Vince réveille-toi!!!

Une larme coula sur sa joue et atterrit sur la joue du vampire.

O.o.O

_J'ai mal… Encore plus que quand je me suis réveillé dans le manoir Shinra. Plus que quand Hojo m'a tiré une balle dans la poitrine. Plus que pendant mes tests pour devenir Turk… Je réussis à faire le focus avec mes yeux pour regarder autour de moi. Je suis dans un endroit vert. Vert mako._

_Une femme aux cheveux bleus approcha. Elle avait la peau pale, la taille fine. Et elle tenait un objet inquiétant dans ses mains._

_-Vincent Valentine. Enfin réveillé…_

_-Que me voulez-vous?_

_-Que penses-tu de cet endroit? Sephiroth a retenu ta chère Solana ici. C'est calme, tranquille. Mais que suis-je bête… Tu es déjà venu…_

_Je lui lance un regard de pur haine._

_-Jénova, laisse-moi sortir d'ici._

_-T.t.t… __Attend petit vampire... Tu sais que chez moi, les vampires étaient considérés comme des monstres, dangereux et insensibles? On disait aussi qu'ils craignaient le soleil, au point de brûler vivant si celui-ci les touchait._

_-Intéressant. Mais je me doute que vous ne m'avez pas emmenés ici pour me donner des histoires inter-culturelles._

_-C'est vrai…_

_Elle déposa l'objet étrange sur une table apparue de nul part._

_-Mais j'ai envie de faire quelques expériences. Après tout, vos techniques scientifiques sont parfois plus évoluées que les nôtres comme c'est le cas avec toi…_

_Elle s'avance vers moi et elle a reprit cet objet étrange._

_-Ne bouge pas la fraise, sa va faire mal un petit instant…_

_À ce moment je ressens une douleur indescriptible. Elle m'a enfoncé ça( un objet avec une sorte de drill et un petit contenant au bout.) dans le bras. Je vois mon sang couler dans un flacon. Elle le change et continue à me rentrer l'objet dans le bras. Je sens une douleur dans mon os et cette fois-ci je vois ma moelle aller dans le flacon. Elle n'en prend que quelques particules._

_Elle me fait un sourire désagréable et me dit de sa voix froide :_

_-Voilà, très bien, tu es un bon garçon… Courageux…_

_Tout en déposant son matériel, la femme au cheveux bleus me glisse un regard en coin._

_-Cela dit, je trouve que Solana a bon goût. Tu es à croquer. C'est chez nous qu'il y aurait des beaux gars comme toi… Ils savaient quoi faire à Square Enix…_

_Elle soupira pendant que je regardait ma plaie. Elle ne saignait pas beaucoup mais était vraiment profonde…_

_-Attend mon petit chéri, je guéris ça immédiatement. Faudrait pas que tu tombes malade hein?_

_Elle posa sa main sur mon bras et je me débattis pour le libérer de son étreinte._

_Elle glissa sa bouche à mon oreille._

_-Chut, c'est bientôt fini…_

_Mon bras avait cessé de faire mal. Lâchant mon bras, elle se retourna vers la table noire et s'installa sur un banc qui apparut devant mes yeux._

_-Tu es ma clé pour devenir riche chez moi et immortelle en plus. Maintenant que j'ai la puissance nécessaire pour y retourner…_

_Elle se concentra sur ses éprouvettes. J'avais beau combattre une soudaine envie de dormir, mes yeux se fermèrent et je tombai dans un profond sommeil._

_-Dort, mon beau lingot d'or. Je trouverai, je le promet. Et ensuite, il me resta qu'à détruire la cétra et ta petite amie. Tu deviendras mon empereur de la nuit…_

_Elle croqua le bout de son doigt aguicheusement et continua à travailler._

_-Tu me rejoindras, ou tu mouras…_

_Elle releva ses yeux sur Vincent endormit._

_-Tel est mon désir et mon plaisir… Je l'ai bien mérité après tout ce temps…_

* * *

Voilà! Fini! Méchante la vilaine Jéno? Hein? Je suis sure que vous ne vous doutiez pas de ça!!!! Surtout qu'elle avait un œil sur Vinnie! Remarque… personne ne peut résister à ça( montre Vincent dans toute sa splendeur, entouré de lumière, les cheveux volant au vent… Ok… j'ai un gros filet de bave…) 

Merci à Ceres chan. Ben, oui. Désolée si c'est aps aussi croustillant. Au début j'y avais pensé mais, je me souviens que dans le jeu, y'on pas eu le temps...

Moi aussi je suis insultée Kalisca! pas de sirop d'érable? Pour une québecoise, c'est un comble!!! ( sirop... filet de bave) Cloud est un être humain! Enfin... Je crois...

Merci à tous! ( se tient dans un lac de bave vraiment dégeux...)


	8. Chapitre 7: Lacrymosa

**Chapitre 7 : Lacrymosa**

Cloud lui tenait la main pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Le truc d'Aeris avait bien marché, il ne ressentait plus d'animosité envers elle. Et surtout, pour le moment, ils avaient un problème plus important… Vincent dormait sans se réveiller. À un moment, il avait bien bougé et avait marmonné, mais après, plus rien ne s'était produit.

Solana s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur le bord du lit.

Trois jours avaient passé sans qu'il se réveille.

-Je me demande ce qui se passe…

Elle soupira et déposa un baisé sur le front du vampire.

-Réveille-toi Vincent, je t'en prie…

O.o.O

_Je ne savais plus combien de temps Jénova m'avait enfermé ici. J'étais épuisé, brisé. Elle me répétait des paroles horribles… Je voyais bien qu'elle n'soit qu'animée par la vengeance…_

_À un moment, elle se leva en poussant une exclamation de joie._

_-Je crois que j'ai réussi mon petit chéri…_

_Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa main froide sur mon visage._

_-J'ai trouvé comment Lucrécia a modifié ton ADN avec celui de Chaos… Merci mon cher._

_Elle me regarda dans les yeux._

_-Je vais te faire une proposition mon beau vampire. Si tu accepte, tu seras traité aux petits oignions tout le reste de l'éternité. Si tu refuses, je te détruirai parcelle par parcelle._

_Je garde le silence._

_-S tu acceptes de rester avec moi, pour l'éternité et de gouverner mon monde avec moi, tu seras le plus heureux des vampires. Mais si tu refuses, par amour ou par loyauté envers tes amis, tu mourras._

_Je la regarde de mon regard perçant. Elle éprouve des sentiments pour moi? Jénova? J'ai un frisson de dégoût qui me passe dans le dos. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je réponds?_

_O.o.O_

_Je me suis endormie aux côtés de Vince… Pourquoi n'est-il pas là? Il doit se passer quelque chose de vraiment horrible s'il n'est pas ici… Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre encore une fois…_

_Je regarde autour et vois une petite lumière. Étrange… Habituellement, il n'y a pas ça ici…_

_Donc j'avance vers elle et tout à coup je reconnais l'énergie. Je recule de quelques pas et je m'efforce de me réveiller._

_O.o.O_

_Je me pose encore la question. Que dois-je répondre? Je ne veux pas mourir… Je veux revoir Solana, lui dire encore une fois que je l'aime…_

_-Je… Ne veux pas._

_Je ne peux pas. Je dois l'arrêter._

O.o.O

Solana se réveilla et tomba en bas du lit.

Elle se releva en coup de vent et courut vois Cloud.

-Cloud!!! Je sais qui retient Vincent!!!

Il s'approcha d'elle en compagnie de Tifa et Yuffie qui était rentrés quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

Ils regardèrent la jeune terrienne.

-Dit-nous ton plan. Demanda Cloud.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Je refuse! Explosa Tifa. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire ça!

-Tifa a raison Solana. Je crois que Aeris a tord pour cette fois.

Solana recula d'eux.

-Non! Elle a raison! Je l'accepte! Si je peux ainsi sauver Vincent, j'accepte!

Elle se détourna d'eux et sorti du bar. Cloud la poursuivit, suivit de Tifa et Yuffie.

-Laissez-moi y aller!

Cloud lui sauta dessus. Ils tombèrent sur l'asphalte tous les deux.

-Laisse-moi Cloud! Mais laisse-moi stupide chocobo!!!

Il ne releva pas l'insulte.

Elle avait beau se débattre, il ne débarquait pas.

À un moment donné, Elle commença à manquer d'air, Cloud étant assez lourd.

-Débarque gros patapouf! J'étouffe!

Il se releva et elle en profita pour se libérer et commencer à courir encore pus vite. Même Yuffie ne réussit pas à la rattraper.

-Merde!

Il courut jusqu'à sa moto, embarqua, prit Tifa et la déposa en arrière et ils partirent rattraper Solana.

Yuffie, plantée devant le bar se gratta la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi?

Elle entra dans le bar et s'installa sur un banc en boudant.

O.o.O

Solana courait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Il ne fallait pas que les autres la rattrapent.

-Il faut que je sauve Vincent.

Cette seule phrase résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Après quelques temps, elle arriva enfin à la foret des anciens. Elle frissonna sur le bord de l'eau, n'osant pas trop rentrer, après les évènements.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle entra dans l'eau glacée.

-Je ne veux pas, mais il le faut… Pour Vince.

Elle refit apparaître son arme, l'épée blanche, la leva et se la ré-enfonça dans le ventre.

-Je ne veux pas mourir… Mais il le faut… Pour les sauver…

Elle se laissa couler dans l'eau. Elle n'entendait plus les bruits autour d'elle.

O.o.O

_-Tu as donc choisit de mourir petit con…_

_Au même moment qu'elle allait me frapper, je ressentit une douleur abominable dans le ventre._

_-Solana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Je sais que mon cri résonna longtemps dans la salle puis tout devint noir…_

_O.o.O_

_Je me retrouve devant Aeris. Elle est par terre. J'essaye de l'aider à se relever mais je passe au travers d'elle. Mais elle semble se rendre compte que je suis là._

_-Solana?_

_-Oui._

_Elle tourne la tête dans l'espoir de me voir mais elle semble ne pas, justement, me voir._

_-Si tu es là Solana, fait un courant d'air autour de moi. Je ne peux pas te voir, ni t'entendre, puisque tu ne fais pas partie de la rivière de la vie._

_J'essaye donc de faire un courant d'air et je réussis. Une fleur se soulève devant moi. Je suis assez fière de cet effet._

_-Tu l'as donc fait… Ton sacrifice est immense, je le vois… Je te promets de tout faire pour t'aider plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois arrêter Jénova avec qu'elle ne retourne dans ton monde._

_-Quoi?!_

_La fleur se déchire et commence à tourner furieusement._

_-Comment ça!!!_

_J'ai beau savoir qu'elle ne m'entend pas, j'enrage._

_-Il faut que tu l'arrêtes! Elle a prit Vincent comme otage je crois… Je n'ai plus de force… Elle m'a vidé…_

_Je m'approche d'elle et remarque pour la première fois une lumière au-dessus d'elle. Elle est faible et vacille. _

_-Il faut que tu ailles le sauver._

_Elle leva la main et fit apparaître un trou blanc._

_-il faut que tu entres dedans et que tu recherche sa magie. Une fois là-bas, tu devrais être capable d'interagir avec elle. Son état devrait te le permettre._

_Je cours donc vers le trou et saute dedans, sans savoir ce qui m'attend…_

O.o.O

Cloud s'approcha de l'eau et regarda le corps qui flottait.

-Non!

Il courut dans l'eau soulevant des gerbes d'eau et souleva le petit corps.

Il l'installa sur la berge. Elle était dans le même état que la dernière fois.

-Pas encore… Et c'est encore de ma faute…

Tifa le prit par les épaules et l'attira contre elle.

-Chut… Cloud… ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle l'a décidé… Je suis sure qu'Aeris pourra faire quelque chose pour elle là-bas…

-Peut-être que Zack aussi…

Elle hocha la tête aussi. Ne se doutant pas que Zack était resté aux côtés de Cloud pour le surveiller, comme toujours…

-Peut-être que Zack aussi… Admit-elle...

Ils s'assirent par terre, Cloud mettant la tête de Solana sur ses genoux et les deux combattants s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre…

_Voilitou! J'espère que vous appréciez!!! Enfin… Laissez des messages, des commentaire, pour m'aider à m'améliorer, m'encourager, ou tout simplement me dire d'aller me pendre et d'arrêter d'écrire des stupidités…_


	9. Chapitre 8: Lost and bleeding

**Chapitre 8 : Lost and bleeding**

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

_Je regarde autour de moi. Des portes de lumières s'ouvrent autour de moi. Je tends ma main devant moi et sens une présence connue sur la troisième de droite._

_-Vincent!_

_Je cours vers elle et l'ouvre à la volée._

_Il est devant moi. La tête baissée, brisé. Je tombe à genoux, juste en le voyant si mal en point. Il est encore plus pale que d'habitude. À ses côtés se tient une femme assez jolie, il faut l'avouer._

_-Jénova!_

_Elle se retourne vers moi et me sourie._

_-Tient… On a de la visite…_

_Elle ouvre les bras et un halo l'entoure._

_Je recule de quelques pas. Puis par à courir vers Vincent pour essayer de le détacher. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle l'a kidnappé et pourquoi elle me voit…_

_-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Solana…_

_L'halo qui l'entoure devient de plus en plus aveuglant puis remplit la salle._

_Je ferme les yeux en serrant Vincent de toutes mes forces et je sens qu'il essaie de faire de même. Je perds conscience._

_O.o.O_

Vincent

_O.o.O_

_Je ne vois plus rien, mais sa ne fait rien… J'entends Jénova crier et puis, je sens une étreinte que je connais pendant que je ressens une énergie croissante. On dirait qu'elle essaie de me protèger. Et, je perds connaissance._

O.o.O

Solana ouvrit les yeux, couchée sur son lit. Elle secoua la tête.

-Quoi? Mais…

Elle se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé.

-Vincent!

Elle entendit un petit bruit à ses côtés.

Vincent était là, couché par terre, en mauvais état.

-Vince!

Elle l'attrapa en sautant en bas du lit et le traîna dessus.

-Vince! Répond-moi!

Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement.

-Salut…

Elle le serra de toutes ses forces et commença à pleurer.

-J'ai eu si peur…

Elle versa son quota de larmes puis le quitta pour aller chercher du désinfectant et des bandages temporaires avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Ou vas-tu?

Il semblait inquiet alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

-Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et fouilla un peu.

Quand elle revint proche de lui, il semblait en plus en état. Il essayait de s'asseoir tout seul.

Elle courut en déposant les affaires.

-Mais arrête, tu vas empirer tes blessures!

Elle le força à s'étendre puis lui désinfecta doucement et tranquillement les blessures que Jénova lui avait fait.

Puis elle banda avec la même patience tout en donnant des baisé sur le front de Vincent. Celui-ci semblait plus ou moins apprécier ça. Moins parce qu'il n'aimait pas avouer ses faiblesses mais plus parce qu'il aimait se faire dorloter pour une fois. C'était la première fois qu'une fille le soignait avec tant d'amour.

Il ferma les yeux et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

(-Mais où est Chaos?)

Il r'ouvrit les yeux et vit que Solana avait quitté la pièce.

Il se sentait étrangement faible.

-Ce n'est pas normal…

Il essaya de se lever et réussi. La tête lui tournait mais il insista pour se lever. Il se rendit jusqu'à l'autre partie de l'appartement où il vit Solana qui regardait autour d'elle, un bras tenant l'autre, les yeux dans le vague, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

-Solana?

Elle se retourna vers lui et ses yeux devinrent grand comme des soucoupes.

Il la vit courir vers lui, l'asseoir de force sur un fauteuil qui était à la fin de sa vie et la vit décrocher le combiner du téléphone.

-Oui? Allô, l'hôpital? J'ai un ami qui est assez mal en point, je voudrais que vous l'examiniez… Son état m'inquiète… Une ambulance? Ce serait bien… Le 456, rue chardons tout proche du Maxi. Merci, au revoir.

Elle raccrocha et s'approcha de lui.

-Toi, tu ne vas pas bien du tout…

Elle soupira…

-Mon monde ne te fait pas de bien.

Vincent sembla assez surprit, premièrement par la gravité de sa voix, mais aussi par son attitude. Elle semblait étrangement calme. Comme si elle était plus ou moins en état de choc.

-Solana. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle prit le miroir qui était accroché au mur et le lui donna.

Il remarqua qu'il était extrêmement plus pale que d'habitude, de grands cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux ternes… Et ses canines pointues ainsi que ses yeux rouges, disparus.

Tout ce qui restait, c'était des yeux marron tirant sur le rouge et des dents normales.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il entendit une sirène et essaya de se lever d'un bon. Il ne réussit qu'à tomber.

Elle l'aida à se relever tout juste à temps avant qu'on sonne à la porte.

Solana l'ouvrit et vit deux ambulanciers devant elle.

-C'est ici l'appel pour un homme en mauvais état?

-Oui.

Il placèrent Vincent sur une civière malgré ses protestations et l'emportèrent dans l'ambulance. Solana s'installa à ses côtés.

-Solana…Pourquoi il faut que nous allions là-bas?

-Vincent… Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte de ton état mais ici, il faut faire attention. La magie n'existe pas, ni les potions ni les queues de phénix…

Il ferma les yeux et sembla s'endormir. Elle prit sa main et lui donna un petit baisé sur les lèvres.

-Jamais je ne te laisserai. Je ferai toujours tout pour toi.

L'ambulance ralentit puis arrêta.

Ils débarquèrent Vincent et l'emportèrent à l'intérieur ou un docteur l'examina puis demanda à une infirmière de lui faire passer des tests pour savoir son état.

Solana le suivit partout. Puis quand ils le reconduirent dans une chambre, elle s'assoupit à ses côtés.

O.o.O

Il se réveilla, un peu mieux, une injection au bras et Solana à ses côtés.

Il eut un petit frisson en voyant le tube dans son bras, mais la couleur ne semblait pas dangereuse.

Il devait avoir bougé un peu car Solana se réveilla et lui lança un regard doux.

-Sa va mieux Vince?

-Oui… Je crois…

Elle commença à lui raconter que les docteurs lui avaient diagnostiqué beaucoup de problèmes comme malnutrition, manque de sommeil et autres.

Il l'écoutait attentivement.

Elle prit la parole.

-Je crois qu'ils vont te laisser sortir cet après-midi…

Il lui adressa un petit sourire et remarqua un plateau à ses côtés. Il y avait une poitrine de poulet accompagnée de légumes et de purée de pomme de terre, un pouding et une pomme.

Elle suivit son regard et lui approcha le plateau.

-Et je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'habitues à manger le temps que tu seras ici.

Il hocha la tête et un drôle de bruit le fit sursauter.

Une sorte de grondement.

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite et remarqua le regard amusé de Solana.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Ton ventre qui crie famine!

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il regardait fixement son ventre.

Elle prit le plateau, découpa le poulet et commença à le faire manger.

-Hé, je suis capable de manger tout seul quand même!

-Tu es sur? Tu te souviens comment manger?

Il regarda le plateau.

-Oui. Je crois, sa fait trente ans que je n'ai pas mangé comme ça, mais je crois que oui.

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit et il commença à manger.

Au début, ce fut difficile, pour lui, sentir la nourriture descendre vers son estomac. Il était habitué à autre chose maintenant. Mais il redécouvrait les saveurs. Solana le regarda manger, un sourire aux lèvres, toute contente de le voir manger, et reprendre du poil de la bête.

Une fois le plateau vide, elle le regarda.

-T'a encore faim hein?

Il fixa ses yeux puis baissa la tête.

-C'est ce que je pensais.

Elle quitta la salle et revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un autre plateau.

-Tient. Mange!

Il la fixa avec étonnement. Elle était si prévenante. Elle devait se sentir coupable. Était-il aussi prévenant envers elle quand, lui, se sentait coupable?

Il recommença à manger, redécouvrant tout sous un jour nouveau.

Elle lui sourit puis regarda la fenêtre, se pencha devant et sembla perdre son regard vers le ciel.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

-Au moins, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter de Jénova pour l'instant. Elle doit être aussi perdue que toi sinon plus et n'a plus de pouvoir. Elle a du oublier les lois des mondes différents…

Il hocha la tête, une bouchée de poulet dans la bouche.

Elle regarda la télévision accrochée au mur et l'ouvrit. Voir les dernières nouvelles.

Elle vit que les élections en France étaient finies, que des enfants aidaient leur communauté, qu'il y avait eut un accident de moto qui était passée sous un camion.

Elle allait éteindre quand elle remarqua que Vincent était complètement suspendu aux nouvelles.

(-Il découvre comment mon monde fonctionne…)

Elle le laissa donc regarder la télé tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur le lit et fermait les yeux…

_Voilà! Ouin… Vincentchounet est en mauvais état… Mais pas d'inquiétude, Solana veille sur lui…_

_Merci Mitsuko-chan! _

_Chanou, la drogue c'est mal, pis euh... c'est...ça...( se gratte derriere la tête)_

_Kalisca, je sais, moi aussi je n'aimep as Tifa, mais selon l'histoire, si on suis les grandes lignes, ils se retrouveraient ensemble donc... mais ta juste à changer le nom tiftif pour le tient_

_Ceres chan c'est vrai que Jénova c'est une pourrie! mais elle va souffrir ( gros rire sadique)_

_Et finalement Cally-sama meme chose que pour chanou, la drogue, c'est mal! Regardez ce que sa la fait à bush lol._ _ Tu vas tout voir ca dans le prochain chapitre! ( part à voler comme une super héro) ...( Pis tombe en bas et se pète la gueule...)_


	10. Chapitre 9: Touch the sky

**Chapitre 9 : Touch the sky**

O.o.O

**Flashback**

O.o.O

Ils étaient dans les couloirs quand ils réalisèrent la chose.

Vincent fut le premier à s'en rendre compte.

Son bras.

Son bras gauche était redevenu humain.

Plus de greffe, ni une moindre parcelle de métal.

Vincent leva des yeux ébahis, non seulement parce qu'il avait retrouvé son bras, mais aussi pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus-tôt.

-Solana…

Elle se retourna.

-Oui Vince?

Il leva simplement le bras. Sur le coup, elle ne réagit pas. Puis, elle sembla cliquer.

-Non! Pas vrai?

Elle courut jusqu'au lit, prit son bras et le palpa pour voir si c'était réel.

Vincent n'en revenait pas lui-même.

Elle pencha la tête, pensivement.

-Ton corps s'est adapté pour être dans les normes du miens. Si tu avais perdu ton bras dans un accident, tu serais manchot je crois… Mais vu la façon que tu l'as eut, tu l'as récupéré…

Il l'écouta en regardant son bras.

O.o.O

**Maintenant**

O.o.O

Il regardait les informations pendant que Solana dormait. Il était impressionné par tout. Le nombre de voitures, les bâtiments… Chez eux, il y en avait, bien-sur, mais pas autant, ni… si évolués…

Il posa ensuite son regard sur la chambre. Les installations étaient plus évoluées aussi. Environ 10 ans avant eux. Des machines émettaient des bips réguliers autour de lui.

Il prit la télécommande et zappa de chaîne, pour voir s'il y avait autre chose.

Un programme pour enfant, un film d'animation ( La véritable histoire du petit chaperon rouge), et finalement tomba sur un film d'action. C'était Spiderman 2.

Il l'écouta pendant que Solana dormait, et glissait parfois ses doigts de la main gauche dans ses cheveux, juste pour graver leur texture dans sa mémoire. Il se doutait qu'une fois chez lui, il n'aurait plus la capacité de le faire de cette main là.

Il soupira et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Sa va?

Il lui sourit.

-Tu ne dormais pas?

-Nan, j'écoutais les battements de ton cœur…

Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Sous ses yeux se tenait la ville où elle était née, petite ville qui grossissait à chaque année. Elle pensa aux heures incalculables qu'elle avait passé au cinquième étage, l'étage des enfants, à se battre pour rester en vie, chaque secondes, chacune devenant plus insupportable les unes que les autres. Les enfants autour d'elle qui étaient couchés, attendant leur heure, ou un parent. Une salle de jeux, remplie de rires d'enfants, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre. Seule, dans son lit. Un jour, une infirmière lui avait apporté une télévision, elle voyait bien qu'elle s'ennuyait, seule. Elle lui donna une manette et lui expliqua comment jouer. La petite fille aux yeux brillant de joie avait commencé à jouer à son premier jeu, final fantasy 7.

Vincent remarqua son trouble mais ne dit rien.

Ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse mais les larmes refusaient de couler.

Après quelques années, elle avait finalement pu partir de l'hôpital. Elle était guérie de sa leucémie. Elle alla à l'école normalement, bien qu'en retard et après plusieurs années se trouva un petit emploi.

Et quelques mois plus tard, elle partait rencontrer Vincent dans son monde.

Une voix la rappela sur terre.

-Solana?

Elle se retourna vers Vincent.

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois comme ça?

Elle ferma les yeux.

-C'est… une longue histoire.

-S'il te plait.

-Disons simplement que j'ai été malade très longtemps et que je le suis encore.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi?

Elle s'installa sur la chaise.

-Quand j'étais petite, j'ai été très malade. D'une maladie que nous avons encore de la misère à soigner. En ce moment, je suis en rémission. Elle peut revenir à tout moment. En plus, il y a mes allergies alimentaires…

Au même moment où il allait lui demander ce que c'était, elle lui expliqua.

-Une allergie alimentaire c'est une sorte de mauvaise réaction du corps contre un intrus de l'extérieur. Par exemple, une noix. Il ne suffit parfois qu'une particule pour mourir. Le système de défense est trop fort. On fait un choc anaphylactique et on meurt. On peut faire attention, traîner une seringue d'adrénaline sur nous pour faire ralentir l'effet, mais parfois ça ne suffit pas. Il y a plusieurs grades d'allergie allant du simple inconfort à la mort. Je suis dans le plus critique. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà fait deux réactions dont une qui a faillit me tuer.

Elle soupira.

-Nous ne savons pas réellement d'où viennent les allergies, seulement qu'à chaques années, il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui en ont.

-C'est étrange. Chez nous, nous n'avons pas ça.

-Mais nous n'avons pas de monstres, donc je crois que sa compense. Non?

Il hocha la tête.

Un médecin entra dans la salle.

-Je vous demanderais de sortir mademoiselle, je dois vérifier son état.

-Bien.

Elle s'approcha de Vincent, lui donna un baisé et lui dit qu'elle revenait.

Quand elle quitta la salle, le médecin s'approcha de Vincent.

-Bon… regardons ça…

Il fixa le pad et releva le regard vers Vincent.

-On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelques part? Vous me semblez familier.

-Sa m'étonnerait, je ne viens pas d'ici. Je viens de très loin.

-Hum.

Le docteur s'approcha de lui, l'ausculta et lui dit finalement qu'il avait son congé. Il devrait faire attention à son alimentation pendant quelques temps mais sa irais bien.

Solana revint, l'aida à se mettre sur pied et lui donna les vêtements qu'elle avait dénichés pour lui.

-Tient, j'espère que sa va te faire… Tes vêtements seraient trop voyants ici.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et en revint habillé du jeans noir avec un t-shirt rouge comme sa cape.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Pour rester dans ta palette.

Elle rit doucement et l'emmena dehors.

Il était vraiment mieux que tout à l'heure.

Ils marchèrent un instant, Solana regardant autour d'elle. Son ancienne école primaire… Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

O.o.O

**Flashback**

O.o.O

Un garçon frappait une fille sur la glissade. Il faisait froid et c'était l'hiver. Le sol était couvert de neige et de glace. La fille virevolta dans les airs après une chute de deux mètres. Il descendit en bas. Il ne devait pas avoir plus que 13 ans. Elle, plus vieille, mais aussi plus faible essayait de se relever.

Il posa son pied son dos.

-Tu vas dire au prof que c'était toi qui as brisé le mur?

-Non.

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-J'ai dit, tu vas dire au prof que c'est toi qui as pété le mur?

-Va chier Girard!

Il le donna un coup dans le visage et la laissa là.

Le professeur, voyant qu'une de ses élèves manquait, alla dehors en laissant la surveillance de sa classe à un autre.

Elle trouva Solana, couchée, dans un tube de pierre, les lèvres bleues, blessée à la tête.

-Solana!!!

Elle emporta la jeune fille dans l'école. Quand elle eut reprit ses esprits, le directeur lui demanda qui avait fait ça.

Malgré sa peur des représailles, elle avait dénoncé Girard qui avait été expulsé plusieurs jours.

Deux jours plus tard, la même de Girard était entrée, furieuse, dans l'école et était allé dans la cafétéria. Elle avait crié à Solana qu'à cause d'elle, son fils avait été suspendu, que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle avait fait de la peine à SON fils chéri, qu'elle était un démon, que son fils était un ange martyrisé par tout le monde.

Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux quoi…

O.o.O

**Maintenant**

O.o.O

Elle secoua la tête et regarda Vincent qui regardait autour de lui, les plantes et les oiseaux.

Elle accota sa tête contre son bras et ils continuèrent à marcher.

Après environs une heure, Vincent montra des signes évidents de fatigue. Heureusement, ils étaient rendus tout près d'un cinéma. Elle s'arrêta pour prendre l'argent dans un guichet et ensuite ils allèrent acheter des billets de cinéma ainsi que plein de bonbons, pop-corn, Pepsi…

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle.

* * *

_Voilà! Fini! Bon… y'a des longueurs… Mais je vais faire mieux!_

_Donc au prochain chapitre!_

_Kaliska, tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquieter pour Vinnie? Mais c'est étrange quelle ne lui ai pas dit comment elle avait été là-bas non?_


	11. Chapitre 10: Allo

**Chapitre 10 : Allô**

Vincent regardait autour de lui. Dans son monde, les cinémas étaient, non-seulement rares mais aussi très chers. Seule l'élite pouvait y aller. Pour lui, c'était la première fois. Il appréciait vraiment les moments qu'il passait avec Solana. Non seulement parce qu'il était à nouveau humain, mais aussi parce qu'il pouvait apprécier la vie, mieux qu'avant. Il n'avait pas la pression d'être Turk sur les épaules et Jénova lui était sortie de la tête.

Solana lui glissa un regard en coin. Il dévorait la salle des yeux.

(-Pauvre Vince… la vie n'a pas dut lui être facile…)

Elle se tapa mentalement dans le front.

(-Ben oui, niaiseuse, tu le sais! Tu l'as vu dans le jeu que sa été un enfer…)

Elle lui prit la main et la salle devint noire.

Ils écoutèrent le film qui venait juste de sortir, un film d'animation avec un ogre, un chat parlant et un âne qui était vraiment achalant.

Solana ne parlait pas et réfléchissait.

(-Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je n'ai pas d'argent… Chez lui, on aurait dit que ce n'était pas un problème. Mais ici, c'est cher… Déjà que l'hôpital, sa tout prit pour que je fasse passer ma carte pour la sienne… Sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu payer les soins qu'il a eut…)

Elle avait baissé les yeux.

Vincent, toujours aussi perspicace, se tourna vers elle.

Il lui dit en chuchotant :

-Sa ne va pas?

Elle lui sourit.

-Sa va… un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

Il reposa ses yeux sur l'écran et s'absorba dans le film.

Il marchait du pop-corn et buvait quelques gorgés de Pepsi avant de s'étouffer.

Elle lui tapota le dos pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Il regarda, méfiant, la bouteille.

Elle rit un peu.

Il la déposa dans le trou réservé à cet effet et continua à manger sa collation.

(-Seigneur qu'il mange! Bah… tant mieux… Au moins sa prouve qu'il va mieux…)

La lumière se ralluma et ils quittèrent la salle.

En sortant, Solana attrapa les deux revues qui étaient gratuites.

Vincent lui agrippa le bras.

-Tu as volé?

Les gens se retournait sur eux.

-Ben non, Vince! C'est donné pour nous donner le goût de venir plus souvent, c'est du marketing!

Elle se libéra le bras tandis que les gens continuaient leur route.

Une fois dehors, elle se retourna vers lui.

-Vincent!

Il la regarda. C'était la… deuxième fois, ou la troisième fois qu'elle se choquait contre lui. Mais bien-sûr, c'était moins pire que la première fois…_( voir premiers chapitres Darkness)_

-Quoi?

Elle fulminait.

-J'ai passé pour une voleuse dans mon cinéma favori! Me crois-tu capable de voler? Je ne suis pas Yuffie!

Il hocha la tête.

C'était vrai, elle n'était pas une voleuse.

-Désolé.

Elle se calma et le regarda.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais dit ça.

Elle se retourna et prit la direction du centre-ville, là ou une amie pourrait lui donner un lift pour retourner chez elle.

Il la suivit.

-Désolé!

Elle continua son chemin, la tête haute.

(-J'en reviens pas! Me dire que je vole? Grrrr… Yé pas gêné lui.)

Vincent la rattrapa et lui prit la main.

-Je m'excuse Solana, je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que chez nous, il faut payer pour tout. Et en plus Yuffie m'a conditionné à lui attraper les mains dans les magasins parce qu'elle volait des objets.

-C'est correct.

Elle ne dit plus un mot. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes et arrivèrent devant une petite maison bleue.

Solana s'avança vers la porte.

Toc,toc,toc.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme apparut.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns, était assez grande et sourit en la voyant.

-Solana!!!

Elle l'attrapa et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elle remarqua alors l'homme qui se tenait derrière son amie.

Elle l'invita à entrer.

-Solana! Sa fait si longtemps!

Elles se donnèrent une accolade et se séparèrent.

-Vince, je te présente Sacha. C'est une amie de longue date. On se connaît depuis… heum… le secondaire. En réalité, c'est une histoire vraiment bête qui nous a permit de devenir amies.

Elle se retourna vers Sacha.

-Je te présente Vincent, mon petit ami. Je l'ai connu depuis un moment déjà…

Il est vraiment le garçon le plus gentil que j'ai rencontré.

Sacha le regarda d'un œil critique.

-C'est vrai, il a l'air gentil, mais fatigué. Non?

Elle les invita à s'installer au salon.

Sacha accabla alors Solana de questions.

-Puis, tu as réussi tes cours? Tu est rentré dans les études supérieures ou tu es allée te chercher du travail? Tu savais que je suis devenue journaliste pour le journal de la ville?

Elle enchaînait questions sur question sans laisser le temps à Solana de répondre.

Soudain, Solana éclata de rire.

-T'a pas changée!

L'autre arrêta de parler et commença à rire aussi.

-Désolée.. Je suis juste contente de te revoir.

Elles discutèrent un instant puis Solana lui demanda si elle pouvait aller les reconduire chez elle.

-Oui!

Elle prit les clés sur le meuble près d'elle et se leva. Ils allèrent dans la voiture et elle démarra.

Elle conduisit les deux amoureux chez Solana.

Avant de les laisser débarquer, Sacha attrapa le bout du chandail à son amie.

-Tu ne croyais pas partir comme ça?

Solana la questionna du regard.

-Tu sais, notre convention! Je te fait un transport, tu m'invite à souper!

Solana lui sourit.

-Je m'en souvient. Allez, vient!

Pendant ce temps, Vincent regardait celle qu'il aimait. Elle semblait heureuse, voir une amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il était perdu, dans ce monde si différent du siens, ou les gens ne semblaient pas voir les autres. Chez lui, ils avaient étés obligés de s'entre aider, mais il voyait bien qu'ici, c'était vraiment chacun pour soi. Mais la plupart des gens qu'il avait vu lui semblaient sympathiques.

Il vit les deux jeunes femmes venir vers lui, Solana ouvrir la porte et il lui emboîta le pas, Sacha devant lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il analysa l'appartement puisqu'il n'avait pas pu le faire avant.

La première chose qui le surprit était que l'appartement était encore plus petit qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'y avait que quelques meubles usés, une télévision archaïque ( faut qu'elle soit vielle pour le sembler aussi à Vincent!) et aussi des rideaux qui étaient en réalité des draps découpés.

Il regarda Solana.

(-Elle est donc si pauvre que ça?)

Il baissa les yeux.

(-Juste mes soins doivent lui avoir coûté une fortune…)

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en mauvais état et regarda son amour parler avec son amie tandis qu'elle faisait des pâtes.

Solana se tourna vers Sacha.

-Dis Sacha, tu aime toujours les pâtes sauce spécial Solana?

L'autre lui lança un sourire arrogant.

-Si je veux mourir d'une indigestion… Oui alors!

La jeune fille au cheveux noirs sauta sur l'autre et commença à la chatouiller.

-T'a pas honte? Rire de mes talents de cuisinière?

-Nan!

Elles se chamaillèrent un instant puis Solana retourna regarder les pâtes.

Sacha reprit la parole.

-Mais pour de vrai…

Elle se retourna vers Vincent.

-Comment vous-êtes vous rencontrés?

Un silence mort envahit la pièce.

-C'est une longue histoire…

-Romantique j'espère?

Solana esquissa un sourire.

-Plus ou moins…

-Allez! Raconte!

-J'avais besoin d'aide par rapport à un travail que je devais faire. J'ai trouvé son nom dans une liste de connaisseur. Je suis donc allée chez lui. Et tout de suite, il m'a fait craqué.

Vincent sourit.

-Tu ne m'a jamais avoué ça Solana.

Sacha se retourna et lui dit un gros CHUT, avec le doigt devant la bouche.

Délaissant le four, elle s'installa sur une chaise et continua son récit.

-Il m'a beaucoup aidé, et quand j'avait des coups durs, il était toujours là pour moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Plusieurs fois même.

Elle se leva et s'installa à côté de Vincent.

-C'est pour ça que je l'aime. Parce que, si j'ai besoin de lui, il sera là pour moi. Et si il a besoin d'aide…

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de vincent.

-Je serai là pour lui.

Elle lui donna un langoureux baisé, pendant que Sacha soupirait.

-Trop chou!!! Vraiment romantique!!! J'veux un amoureux aussi!!

Solana leva les yeux en l'air.

-Plus sa change, plus c'est pareil…

Elle alla consoler son amie pendant que les nouilles cuisaient et Vincent réfléchissait.

(-Toujours là pour moi et vice-versa… C'est vrai… Mais, il y a quelques chose de sous entendu dans sa phrase…)

Ils soupèrent puis Sacha les quitta après avoir fait promettre à Solana de la rappeler.

Une fois quelle fut partie, Vincent s'assit sur le lit.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?

Elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Solana, ne fait pas ta stupide. Tu sais bien que je sais regarder autour de moi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent?

Elle soupira et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Parce que… Tu as toujours payé pour moi là-bas et je ne voulais pas que tu manque de quoi que ce soit.

Il se leva.

-En plus, tu as du payer une vraie fortune pour me faire soigner!

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir été malade.

-Non, ça c'est faux!

Elle tira une carte de son sac.

-Ça, c'est une carte qui permet de se faire soigner gratuitement. J'ai eu beaucoup de problème pour te faire passer dessus, mais elle a finalement accepté quand je lui ai dit que tu attendais la tienne puisqu'elle était brisée.

Elle se r'assit.

-Et même là, au pire, j'aurais pu trouver l'argent.

Il se mit à côté d'elle et lui donna un baisé.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est rien.

Il se souvint de sa pensée d'un peu plus tôt.

-Quand tu as parlée d'être toujours là pour l'autre… Il y avait quelque chose en-dessous hein?

Elle tressaillit.

-Non.

-Tu me mens.

-Non.

-Tu ne me fais plus confiance…

Son plan de sembler piteux fonctionna. Il regrettait de jouer avec les sentiments de Solana, mais il voulait une réponse.

-Je te fais confiance Vince! C'est juste qu'il a fallut que je fasse quelque chose pour venir te chercher…quand Jénova te retenait prisonnier.

Il plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

* * *

_Tigidou! Que va dire Vinnie quand elle va lui avouer? Vous le saurez le mois prochain!_

_Ben non, je vous ferais pas ça voyons! Bientôt. Dites-moi vos commentaires!_


	12. Chapitre 11: Vengeance

**Chapitre 11 : Vengeance**

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle lui avait dit. Elle le regardait, silencieux, les yeux dans le vide. Elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir dit. Après tout, ce n'était plus si grave…Non? Elle était là, vivante. Et lui aussi. Donc le plan avait marché.

-Tu as fait ça pour moi?

Il avait posé sa main sur son front, accoudé sur son genou.

Il avait reprit la parole après un long moment.

-Oui.

Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle s'était donné la mort pour le sauver. Sans se soucier des conséquences. Tout ce qui lui avait importé, c'était sa vie à lui. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Solana…

Il se retourna et lui donna un baisé. Elle tomba sur le dos et elle lui rendit son baisé. Après une étreinte qui durant un bon moment, il passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement.

Il glissa les mains sur le chandail avant de commencer à le dé-zipper. Elle se laissa faire. Elle l'aida ensuite à enlever son t-shirt. Après quelque instants, ils se glissèrent sous les draps et s'embrassèrent longuement…

O.o.O

**Maintenant**

O.o.O

Solana regarda Vincent endormit.

Il était si beau.

Sans soucis, un léger sourire aux lèvres…

Elle, elle avait plusieurs questions sans réponses.

(-Ou est Jénova? Que fait-elle?)

Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Vincent épuisée par toutes ces questions.

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva, attrapa son vieux peignoir bleu ainsi qu'un jeans et une camisole noire et alla dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas réveillé Vincent qui était exténué.

Elle s'habilla et ouvrit la télévision. Les nouvelles commençaient dans cinq minutes. Elle ouvrit donc le garde-manger et en sortit une boite de céréales.

Les infos commencèrent et après vingt minutes, l'homme raconta une histoire étrange.

-Oui, John, une femme annoncée disparue depuis 30 ans a été retrouvée hier. Elle a été admise à l'hôpital. Elle n'a pas de famille mais des anciens amis disent qu'elle, à leur avis, n'a pas vieillit. On sait que la police lui fait un interrogatoire pour l'instant, nous en reparlerons aux nouvelles de 5 heure.

-Merci Marco. Maintenant le pape…

Solana éteignit la télévision. Elle se demandait si il fallait aller réveiller Vincent.

Elle décida qu'il n'y avait pas de danger imminent et le laissa donc dormir. Elle se versa un bol de céréales avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de lait.

Elle mangea donc les céréales sèches. Elle était habituée…

Un bruit de pas la tira de sa réflexion.

Vincent était devant elle, avec seulement son pantalon.

-Bien dormit Vince?

Il lui fit signe que oui.

Elle l'invita à s'assoire à ses côtés.

-C'est étrange… Je n'ai pas dormit aussi longtemps, ni aussi bien depuis… longtemps.

-Tant mieux.

Solana lui donna un bec et lui proposa son choix de petit déjeuner.

-Céréales sèches ou céréales sèches? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Je crois que je vais prendre des céréales sèches…

-Bon choix…

Elle lui versa un bol et ils mangèrent en silence.

-Vincent, j'ai du nouveau par rapport à Jénova.

Il perdit son sourire instantanément.

-Quoi?

-Elle est à l'hôpital. Dans une autre ville. Elle ne semble pas être un danger.

Il hocha la tête pensivement.

-Elle ne peux plus faire de mal?

-Non. Si elle raconte quelque chose, ils la prendront pour une folle. En plus, ils croient qu'elle avait quitté le pays. Et, de plus, elle ne sais pas que nous sommes là.

Vincent prit la parole.

-Et son plan a échoué.

-Quoi?!

-Oui. Elle avait fait des tests sur moi. Elle voulait prendre mon gène vampire, ou enfin… Mais elle n'avait pas prévue qu'il disparaîtrait une fois rendue ici.

-Hum…

Elle baissa la tête.

-Mais il va te falloir retourner chez toi.

-Et pour quelle raison?

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ce n'est chez toi ici… Et en plus… Je vois bien que tu ne t'y sens pas à l'aise…

Il prit sa main.

-Là, tu te méprends… Je suis bien ici… Avec toi.

-Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne veux pas que tu meures!

Il resta surprit de sa dernière phrase.

-Hein?

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures! Ici, c'est tout ce qui t'attend! Tu vas tomber malade ou quelque chose du même genre… Je ne veux pas!

Elle se retourna vivement, tournant le dos à Vincent.

-Solana…

Il s'approcha doucement et posa la main sur son épaule.

Elle se tassa vivement.

-Il faut que tu retourne là-bas.

Elle se tourna encore une fois et poussa Vincent au même moment ou un trou blanc apparut.

Il disparut dans un flash de lumière.

-Adieu…Vincent…

O.o.O

**Flashback** **(Solana)**

O.o.O

_J'était une fois de plus devant Aeris. Mais cette fois-ci, elle me voyait._

_-Tu as réussit._

_Je fait un signe de négation._

_-Elle l'a fait elle-même. Elle s'est coupé de toi. Je crois que tout son pouvoir est resté ici… Comme Vincent._

_-Vincent? Il est là, avec toi?_

_-Oui._

_-C'est impossible! Il n'a pas pu y aller, il n'avait pas la capacité de le faire! Toi tu pouvais, ton corps ayant été modifié par la magie des anciens, mais lui, il va mourir!_

_-Il va mieux qu'au début!_

_Aeris secoua la tête._

_-Non… Son corps est resté ici… Tout ce qu'il y a de lui, c'est son esprit. Il va mourir à petit feu._

_Je sens tout tourner autour de moi._

_-Non…_

_Je regarde la cétra dans les yeux._

_-Il faut donc retourner dans votre monde._

_Aeris me prit la main._

_-Je n'ai plus le pouvoir que de ramener une personne._

_Je me sens tomber à genoux._

_-Je ne peux plus le laisser! Aeris! Tu m'as ramené de mon monde pour l'aider. Nos liens sont encore plus étroits! Je ne peux pas! Non!_

_-Je suis désolée Solana…_

O.o.O

Solana tomba à genoux.

-Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai fait ça!!!

Elle éclata en sanglots, par terre.

-Non, non, non! Vinnie…

Elle se traîna à son lit et s'y laissa choir. Elle ne bougea plus.

-Pourquoi… Dit-elle en serra les drap qui sentaient encore l'odeur de Vincent.

-Pourquoi…

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il se réveilla dans la chambre que Cloud lui avait assigné avec Solana.

-Solana…

Il entendit des bruits dans le couloir. La tête de Marlene se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Vincent!

Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-Tu es réveillé! Tifa m'a demandé de l'appelé si tu te réveillait…

Elle sortit des bras de l'homme et courut jusqu'au téléphone, à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Il se leva, ébranlé et la première chose qu'il regarda était sa main. Désormais redevenue greffe.

Il serra les doigts de métal.

-Pourquoi Solana…

Il ferma les yeux, immensément triste, brisé.

-M'as-tu abandonné?

Marlene entra dans la chambre.

-Ben non, je suis juste partie au téléphone.

Il essaya de sourire à la petite.

-Oui. Je sais.

O.o.O

Cloud

O.o.O

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Vincent réveillé? Je le dit à Tifa! Merci Marlène.

Il ferma le cellulaire et regarda la jeune combattante.

-Vincent est réveillé. Solana a réussi.

Ils regardèrent le tas de terre, une croix simple posé dessus.

-On y va Cloud.

Ils embarquèrent sur la moto et allèrent rejoindre leur ami.

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Couchée sur le lit, elle imbibait les oreillers de larmes. C'était trop injuste…

On cogna à la porte.

Elle ne se leva même pas.

Le cognement insista.

Voyant que la personne continuait, la jeune fille se leva et ouvrit la porte. Sacha était devant elle.

Son amie lui prit les épaules et l'aida à s'asseoir sans dire un mot.

Solana posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et versa plusieurs larmes. Sacha ne dit rien. Mais était là, toujours là, pour remonter le moral de son amie, comme plusieurs années auparavant.

* * *

_Ouf… Fini… Mais j'avoue que ce chapitre a été dur à écrire… Enfin… Dites vos commentaires, ils m'aident à m'améliorer et me donnent le goût d'écrire. Je sais que vous êtes plusieurs à lire, alors, ne vous gênez pas de me laisser des reviews!_

_Misterre, je continu... Alors, don't worry, be happy!_

_Kalisca, je dois avouer moi, c'est quand il s'étouffe avec le coke... toutes les petites bulles lui remonte dans le nez... mais je l'ai pas écrit... J'ai oublié... Enfin..._

_Ceres chan, c'est tout pardonné! Moi aussi, je suis chargée de travail!!! En plus, vendredi, je part à New-york pour la fin de semaine!_

_Ciao tout le monde, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt!_


	13. Chapitre 12: Trouble

_J'ai entendu voter appel, votre tristesse, ok j'arrête... Bonne lecture tout le monde, j'espere que vous aimerez ce chapitre._

**Chapitre 12 : Trouble**

Sacha se sépara de Solana.

-Il t'a quitté. C'est ça?

-Non…

Solana secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Il n'est pas partit… de son plein gré…

Soudain, tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Elle porta la main à son front, qui était brûlant.

Tout devint noir.

O.o.O

Bib... Bib... Bib...

Le son d'un moniteur cardiaque.

Elle écouta autour d'elle. Un homme et une femme parlaient.

L'homme discutait de son état de santé.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mademoiselle. Elle allait bien depuis… des années! Elle était en rémission. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit retombée malade.

-Je sais! Mais pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour elle?

-Non. Pas ici. Il va vous falloir aller à Montréal pour les vrais spécialistes et les soins adéquats.

-Bien… Pouvez-vous demander un transfert?

-J'y vais. Ce ne sera pas long.

-Merci.

Solana ouvrit les yeux et vit un docteur partir. Sacha s'approcha d'elle.

-Soleil… Tu n'as pas prit tes médicaments?

-Sa fait des années que tu ne m'as plus appelé comme ça… Et non… je ne les prenait plus… C'est une longue histoire…

-Tu sais que maintenant, ils ne sont plus sûrs de pouvoir te sauver?

-Je sais.

-Et sa ne te fait rien?

Sacha se leva d'un coup.

-Tu penses vraiment que te laisser mourir, va le faire revenir?

Solana tourna la tête.

-Non.

Sacha s'approcha.

-Soleil…

Elle soupira.

-Tu peux tout me dire…

-Je sais. Mais si je te dit tout, tu ne me croiras pas et tu penseras que je suis trop sous la morphine pis que je fabule…

-Je te promet que non.

-Tu ne le racontera pas?

-L'homme que tu as vu… C'est le gars que j'ai toujours trippé dans mes jeux vidéos… Vincent Valentine…

Elle commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Ce qui s'était passé depuis sa première rencontre avec Cloud jusqu'à l'après-midi ou elle était débarquée chez eux.

À la fin, Sacha avait les yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Pas vrai?

Solana resta silencieuse.

L'autre se racla la gorge.

-Et t'es sûre que c'est pas la morphine qui te fait imaginer tout ça?

Solana gémit de désespoir avant de remarquer le gros sourire de son amie.

-T'a faillit me faire peur Sacha!

-C'était le but… Donc tu ne pourras plus le voir?

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lui fit signe que non.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu te laisses mourir.

Solana se leva vivement.

-Non! C'était un pur accident! Là-bas, je n'avais pas mes médicaments! Je les ai repris une fois de retour ici mais, il était trop tard je crois… En plus, tout ce que j'ai vécut là, sa n'a pas du aider.

Sacha acquiesça.

-Mais il va falloir que tu ailles à Montréal pour tes traitements.

-Je sais.

Son amie se leva.

-Je dois aller travailler. Écrire mon article… Mais je reviens!

Elle quitta la salle laissant seule Solana.

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Cloud était revenu avec Tifa.

Vincent regardait par la fenêtre.

Le blond arriva devant la porte de la chambre et cogna doucement.

-Vincent?

L'interpellé ne réagit pas.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer…

Le vampire tressaillit.

Le blond ne savait pas comment lui dire.

-Je sais. Solana est morte.

Clous sembla surprit que Vincent le sache.

-Bon.. ben… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

-Sa va aller Cloud. Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps.

Le tireur passa devant l'épéiste et quitta le bar sous les yeux tristes de Tifa.

O.o.O

Cloud

O.o.O

Cloud marcha jusqu'à une chambre dans la nouvelle tour Shinra.

Reno se tourna vers lui, une jeune femme à ses côtés.

Elle était très belle, avec des cheveux bruns mi-longs, une taille élancée, avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

(-Elle va vraiment bien avec Reno) Pensa Cloud.

-Yo! Cloudy! Comment sa va?

-Bien… Et toi? La rééducation?

-J'ai mon infirmière personnelle. Elle s'appelle Sonia et fait les plus merveilleux massages de la planète, je peux te le jurer.

La dénommée Sonia rougit un peu et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Reno.

-Hé mais sa va pas? Frapper un pauvre gars en mauvais état?

Elle prit la parole pour la première fois.

-Exagère pas! T'es guérit depuis au moins trois semaines.

-Tu vois Cloud… Les femmes, sa a toujours raison.

Cloud mit sa main derrière sa tête, légèrement gêné.

-Bon, ben, s'était pour prendre de tes nouvelles surtout. Content de voir que tu vas mieux. Tifa était inquiète.

-Ben merci vieux! Reviens quand tu veux.

Cloud ouvrit la porte et quitta les deux amoureux.

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Elle était à l'hôpital de Montréal depuis quelques jours et déjà, sa lui semblait aussi long que des années.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Sacha.

-Allô… Je t'apporte du chocolat pas de noix…

Elle fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Même si c'est interdit.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Solana était exténuée. Il avaient fait plusieurs traitements et tests pour savoir ou la maladie était rendue.

-Tu t'en sort Soleil?

-Je crois que oui. Les médecins sont optimistes.

Son amie lui sourit.

-Quand tu seras sortie d'ici, on ira se faire une méga bouffe dans le resto de ton choix.

-Pour prendre 20 livres? T'es malade. Mais ça me plairait bien.

Son amie commença à rire.

-Tsss…

Une voix à l'intercom résonna.

-L'heure des visites est terminé. Merci de bien vouloir quitter vos proches ou amis.

Elles se donnèrent la main.

Sacha avait réussi à se faire muter à Montréal juste pour aider son amie. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule personne qui lui restait dans ce monde. Elles avaient un accord tactique. Ne plus parler des derniers évènements. Solana essayait de remonter la pente.

Enfin… En apparence.

Une fois son amie partie, Solana laissa échapper les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelques minutes.

-Vincent…

Elle respira un bon coup.

-Aeris… S'il te plait… Fait quelque chose… Je t'en prie...

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Vincent était allé voir Yuffie deux jours après son retour.

Il cogna à la porte de la jeune Wutaienne.

Elle ouvrit et sembla surprise de le voir là.

-Vinnie? Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là?

Il avait la tête baissée.

-Elle t'a laissé hein?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Allez. Entre.

Et il entra.

* * *

_Roh!!! Le méchant Vinnie… Sa commence à devenir amour pas mal mon histoire ou quoi? Enfin… Donnez votre opinion sur ce chapitre!_

_Missterre, c'est un secret. Nan, je blague... Moi non plus je ne suis pas perverse... on va dire..._

_Kalisca et Mitsuko-chan, je sais, c'est triste... on dirait que ma fic suis mes courant émotionels du moment... je vais faire attention..._


	14. Chapitre 13: Point de vue

**Chapitre 13 : Point de vue**

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Yuffie n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Son Vinnie était revenu complètement détruit mais aussi revenu vers elle.

Elle lui fit signe de s'installer dans un fauteuil.

Il s'assit pendant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi boire.

-Comme ça, elle t'a laissé tomber… Mon pauvre Vincent…

Elle était triste pour lui, mais avait une chance à présent.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

-C'est une longue histoire. Je ne comprends pas tout moi-même…

Le vampire décrivit le monde où vivait Solana, ce qui s'était passé. Yuffie était perplexe.

-Mais alors, pourquoi t'a elle poussé ici?

-Elle disait que je mourrais, ou tomberais malade. J'ai vu beaucoup de peine dans ses yeux.

La Wutaienne s'approcha de lui et lui fit poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi Vinnie.

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

L'infirmière venait de la reconduire dans chambre.

Elle ferma les yeux.

O.o.O

_Aeris est devant moi. Je suis assise parce que je ne suis pas capable de tenir simplement debout._

_La cétra s'approche de moi et se met à genoux à mes côtés._

_-Solana…_

_Elle me regarde._

_-Veux-tu que je te soigne?_

_Encore cette question. Elle me la pose depuis un moment déjà._

_-Non._

_Aeris secoue la tête._

_-Je ne comprends pas…_

_-Aeris. Si chez-nous, il est destiné que je dois mourir, pourquoi je dirais non? Et je n'ai plus rien. Depuis que je suis toute petite je suis destinée à mourir._

_Solana baissa les yeux._

_-Et la vie sans Vincent…_

_La jeune femme en rose prit la main de Solana._

_-Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses revenir._

_-Merci Aeris._

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il regardait Yuffie qui se mettait en quatre pour lui remonter le moral.

-Yuffie arrête.

La jeune fille arrêta de bouger.

-Quoi?

-Je dois partir.

La princesse de Wutai explosa.

-Ah ça non! Tu viens ici et ensuite tu t'en vas?

-Oui. Dit-il simplement.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Merci Yuffie.

Et il quitta la maison.

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Sacha venait la voir à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-Sa va?

-Oui.

-Tu me mens. J'ai parlé aux médecins.

Solana soupira.

-Ils connaissent rien, je vais mieux.

Sacha commença à rire.

-Les médecins ne connaissent pas ton état?

-Nan… Savent rien eux…

-Han, han… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors?

-Je ne sais pas.

-S'il te plait Soleil. Bat-toi.

Solana lui sourit.

-D'accord. Pour toi.

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il s'inquiétait pour Solana.

Il ferma les yeux et demanda en silence à Aeris.

(-Je t'en prie, Aeris… Dit-moi au moins pourquoi elle a fait ça…)

Il s'endormit.

O.o.O

_Elle se tenait devant lui. Comme dans ses souvenirs._

_-Aeris, tu m'as entendu._

_-Oui Vincent. Je vais te dire pourquoi Solana a fait cet acte. Elle voulait te sauver._

_Elle lui dit la même chose qu'à Solana._

_-Voilà pourquoi, elle ta poussé pour que tu tombe dans mon trou._

_Il se tourna vers elle._

_-Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas assez de pouvoir pour la faire revenir aussi?!_

_-Jénova m'a vidé. Et j'ai utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour te faire revenir._

_Elle ne lui dit pas par contre pour l'état de Solana._

_-Écoute Vincent. Je vais trouver une façon de la faire revenir. Ne t'inquiète pas._

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Des médecins étaient autour d'elle et semblaient soulagés.

Elle essaya de parler mais en était incapable.

Les docteurs s'éloignèrent un peu pour souffler. Un d'entre dit qu'il s'en était fallu de peu.

Solana essaya encore de parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe… Dit-elle en murmurant.

Une infirmière l'entendit et s'approcha.

-On a faillit vous perdre dans votre sommeil. Vous avez faillit mourir petite. Mais on a réussit à vous ramener, heureusement.

Solana hocha doucement la tête pour leur dire merci.

Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et laissèrent entrer Sacha dans un état de panique.

Elle attrapa un médecin.

-Elle va mieux docteur?

-Oui.

Sacha s'approcha de Solana.

-Tu m'as fait si peur! Quand ils m'ont appelé au journal pour me le dire…

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

-En plus la date de la parution de mon article sur toi…

La journaliste sortit un journal avec en première page :

« Une battante qui s'accroche avec le sourire. »

On voyait une photo de Solana souriante, mangeant un petit morceau de chocolat en train de parler avec Sacha.

La malade sourit.

-Tu m'as bien eut… Cachottière. Dit-elle espiègle.

Elles discutèrent un peu. Enfin, surtout Sacha puisque Solana était fatiguée.

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans la grotte de Lucrecia se tenant le torse. Il avait senti un choc électrique le traverser.

-Solana.

Le tireur se leva et alla vers le cristal de Lucrecia. On aurait dit que celui-ci essayait de lui parler, comme quelque temps auparavant.

-Vincent…

Il tendit l'oreille.

-Vincent…

Le cristal s'illumina.

-Je vais essayer de t'aider Vincent.

Le cristal se fissura laissant voir la silhouette de Lucrecia disparue. Il fendilla et finalement s'écroula devant Vincent qui était trop surprit pour bouger.

-Lucrecia!!! Non!!!!!!!!!

La lumière du cristal devient encore plus forte et un éclair jaillit du tas.

Il frappa Vincent en pleine poitrine, l'assommant du même coup.

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Elle regarda la fenêtre. Couchée dans son lit, elle ne pouvait pas regarder dehors. Elle soupira et détailla ce qui l'entourait. Son voisin de chambre était une jeune fille qui, auparavant, était une championne de natation. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle était elle aussi très malade. Solana leva son regard vers le plafond immaculé et adressa une petite prière à Aeris.

(-Aeris… S'il te plait… ramène-moi vers Vincent…)

Elle entendit une exclamation de la part de sa compagne de chambre, se retourna vers elle et…

-Solana!!! Attention!

Une lumière forte émanait du mur. Une main gantée passa au travers.

Les terriennes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

La main attrapa le bras de Solana et l'attira vers le trou.

-Vincent…

Solana n'accorda pas un regard vers sa compagne de chambre et se laissa emporter dans le tourbillon.

* * *

Voila, un chapitre de fini...

Ceres chan je comprends parfaitement ta réaction!! lol

Kalisca, tu sais bien que Yuffie, c'est sap etite soeur pour lui, donc il est simplement allé la voir... Tk, tu vas voir!!!

Coldbreath, il le mérite lol...

Enfin, lecteurs, laissez des reviews, sa me fait plaisir énormément!!!


	15. Chapitre 14: Retrouvés

**Chapitre 14 : Retrouvés**

Elle regardait les yeux de Vincent. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils se donnèrent une étreinte et un baisé passionné. Tout cela, avant que Solana perde l'équilibre et tombe évanouie.

O.o.O

Solana regarda autour d'elle. Que se passait-il? On l'avait changé d'hôpital pendant son sommeil? Elle essaya de se lever mais une main gantée l'obligea à se recoucher. Elle reconnut cette main.

-Vincent!!!!!!!!!

Elle l'enlaça rapidement. Après quelques instants, il se décolla.

-Solana…Je viens de parler avec les médecins… Ils ne savent pas ce que tu as…

-Tu te souviens, la maladie que je t'ai dit que j'avais mais que j'étais en rémission? Et bien… Elle est revenue…

-C'est soignable?

-Oui, enfin… habituellement…

Il poussa un soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était de soulagement ou de découragement.

-Vince?

-Hum?

-Je suis contente d'être ici avec toi. Sa va bien aller, crois-moi… Mais comment as-tu fait pour venir me chercher?

-C'est grâce à Lucrecia. Elle a donné toute l'énergie qu'elle avait pour me la transmettre… Elle m'a permit d'ouvrir une brèche. Mais elle est disparue…à jamais…

-Désolée Vincent…

Elle se colla contre lui, lui demandant de l'affection.

Elle soupira à son tour.

-Sacha va capoter quand elle va voir que je suis partie…

Il la regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une Sacha complètement dépeignée.

Elle attrapa Solana par les épaules et commença à la secouer d'avant en arrière.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi? Tu sais que… Pis si t'étais… T'aurais pu… Rah…

-Calme-toi Sacha… Comment as-tu fais pour venir ici?

-Je me suis accrochée à toi voyons! Dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus plausible et la question la plus stupide de la planète.

Elle recommença à la secouer.

-Tu m'as fais la peur de ma vie pis si tu savais comment je virais folle tout à l'heure!!!! Et…

Pendant ce temps, Vincent lançait des regards d'encouragement à Solana, tout en se disant qu'il ne voudrait pas être à sa place… Elle devait commencer à avoir mal au cœur…

Il décida de mettre fin à son calvaire.

-Sacha, Elle est fatiguée. Faudrait peut-être lui laisser une chance. Non?

Elle hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Mais attend que je te pogne tantôt, toi, tu vas te prendre le pire beigne de ta vie!

Elle quitta la salle laissant une Solana totalement hilare et un Vincent assez amusé.

-Elle est drôle ton amie Solana.

-Je sais.

Il devint sérieux.

-Solana, je dois t'avertir de quelque chose.

Elle arrêta de rire immédiatement et le regarda.

-Quoi?

Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Elle sort avec Cloud.

Solana se releva d'un coup.

-KKKOUAAAHHHH???!!!( imaginez Donald qui cri à tue-tête, sa donne le même son…)

-Et oui… Leur rencontre a été assez choc on va dire…

-Tu me niaises Vincent?

-Non.

-Alors raconte!

-Quand vous êtes tombées ici après que je t'ai tiré de là. Cloud était proche de moi quand j'ai tenté l'expérience et ton amie lui a tombé dessus, mais… Assez mal… Sans le vouloir Cloud est tombé sur le dos, les mains devant lui, à la même hauteur que les…

Solana éclata de rire.

-Non…Pas vrai?

Il acquiesça.

-Oui et elle lui a sacré un bon coup de poing, je dois l'avouer… Il est encore bleu… Enfin… Pour se faire pardonner, il l'a invité à souper… Le reste, je ne connais pas les détails, mais je sais que Tifa a essayé de l'étrangler dans son sommeil.

-Qui?

-Sacha.

-Ah bon…

-Et que depuis, c'est officiel, ils sortent ensemble.

Solana secoua la tête.

-Mais attend un peu… Sa veux dire que j'ai dormit combien de temps ça?

-Une semaine environ.

-Tu rigoles? Tant que ça? J'en reviens pas…

Il l'attrapa et la colla contre lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas… Nous allons te guérir et ensuite, nous pourrions aller voyager… Sa te dit?

-Voir Mideel, Costa del sol, peut-être même le cratère Nord… Je me suis toujours demandée à quoi il ressemblait…en vrai…

Elle commença à gesticuler.

-Ou on pourrait aller à l'ancien manoir Shinra, le Gold Saucer et…

Vincent lui coupa la parole.

-Oui… Ce serait bien.

Un instant passa.

-Vincent, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se donnèrent un baisé, long, poignant.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils se détachèrent et Solana expédia Vincent par terre. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

-Pourquoi?

-Va chasser!

-Mais?!

Il ne comprenait rien.

-Va chasser Vincent, t'es tout pâle, si je me soigne bien, fait en de même, je ne veux pas que se soit chacun notre tour à l'hôpital!

Elle semblait si sérieuse à cet instant!

Et quelques instant plus tard, un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

-Je t'ai eut!

Vincent, légèrement découragé approcha pour se r'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle le repoussa.

-Mais ce que j'ai dit tient par contre Vincent. Je vais bien maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade aussi.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-C'est d'accord mais je reviens bientôt et tu peux toujours appeler sur mon cellulaire.

Il déposa un papier avec son numéro sur la table de chevet.

Solana lui lança un petit regard baveux.

-Mais où est donc passé le Vincent, le solitaire, le secret?

-Il est partit loin quand tu m'as dégelé le cœur.

Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

-Allez petit vampire! Si tu n'y vas pas bientôt, les monstres vont s'ennuyer.

Elle le regarda quitter sa chambre avec une pointe de regret.

Un bruissement de rideau la tira de ses pensées. Un ninja habillé de noir, le visage caché apparut.

-Que c'est romantique…

Il tira la cagoule, laissant voir le visage de Yuffie.

-Petite terrienne… Tu m'as volé Vincent! Je te déteste!!! Je vais me venger de toi et ensuite, si Vincent ne veut pas de moi, il mourra! Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura!

Solana pesa sur le bouton d'alarme mais rien ne se passa.

Yuffie tenait un petit fil entre ses doigts.

-Une ninja ne laisse rien en compte.

La Wutaienne s'approcha de la malade.

-Tu vas payer pour le mal que tu m'as fait.

Elle tira son Shuriken pendant que Solana essayait de se relever. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir Sacha qui tenait un plateau avec de la nourriture. Yuffie se retourna vers l'intruse et ouvrit les yeux.

-Et toi aussi, tu vas souffrir! Tu as fait souffrir Tifa!

Elle se retourna vers Solana qui avait réussit à se dépêtrer des draps et aller au sol.

-Mais, avant, c'est ton tour.

Yuffie leva son arme pendant que Solana fouillait sans le montrer le sac que Vincent avait laissé proche du lit. Sacha donna un coup de plateau à Yuffie pendant que Solana tirait un fusil du sac.

Une goutte de sang tomba par terre, sans bruit après un bruit étouffé.

* * *

_Mais quel suspense! Je ne sais pas pourquoi faut toujours, dans mes fics je parle, que j'ai une méchante… L'autre, c'est Aeris, bon dans Darkness, c'est surtout Sephy… Mais aussi Jénova… Là, c'est Jéno pis Yuffie… Pourtant, je l'aime bien moi Yuffie! Elle est cool! Enfin… Dites si vous avez aimé!_

_Petite pause pub. Comme vous l'avez constaté, plusieurs d'entre vous ont des histoire et je les trouve toute superbe. Mon amie( dansl a vraie vie) En a écrit une qui s'appele Sono, elle est très bonne! Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil!_

_Merci Chanou, c'est super gentil, mais attention aux bulles._

_Et merci aussi Coldbreath J'espere que ta aimé la suite._


	16. Chapitre 15: Nicely said

**Chapitre 15 : Nicely said.**

Une goutte de sang tomba par terre, sans bruit après un bruit étouffé.

Yuffie tomba par terre avec une petite exclamation surprise. Solana tenait le fusil devant elle, Sacha la regardant sans bouger. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait tiré. La cape de Vincent flottait dans la brise qu'apportait la fenêtre ouverte. Il se tenait droit, le fusil devant lui et fixait Yuffie, le visage exempt de toute émotion.

Solana essaya de se relever en tremblant et Sacha vint l'aider.

Vincent ne bougeait toujours pas et c'est tout juste s'il réagit quand Solana se jeta dans ses bras.

Elle pleurait.

-Désolée, désolée…

Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire ces mots.

-Désolée…

-Arrête.

La voix de Vincent était dure, sèche.

Sacha se tenait à l'écart avant de quitter la pièce pour aller demander de l'aide.

Solana regarda Vincent qui continuait à fixer le corps de la jeune Wutaienne.

Il continua de cette voix si dure.

-Je regrette ce que j'ai fait.

Solana s'emporta.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je serais morte empalée par son arme!

Il baissa la tête.

-Je sais.

Il la souleva puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher toute seule, attrapa le sac et quitta la chambre avec elle.

Pendant qu'il marchait, il ressassait les souvenirs qu'il avait eut avec Yuffie. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle essaye de tuer celle qu'il aimait?

Il secoua la tête.

C'était trop tard pour les remords.

Il emporta Solana au bar de Tifa après avoir apostrophé un médecin et lui prendre les médicaments nécessaires à Solana, qui d'ailleurs allait mieux.

Il déposa la terrienne sur un lit et se laissa choir à ses côtés.

-Vince?

-Hum?

Il ne bougea pas.

-Merci. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile.

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser te tuer. Dit-il tout simplement.

Elle se colla contre lui et s'endormit, épuisée.

Vincent regarda un long moment le plafond, soupira et s'endormit à son tour à regret.

O.o.O

Plus tard

O.o.O

Il se réveilla avec une mèche de cheveux dans le visage. Une mèche de Solana qui était rendue de côté dans le lit, une jambe par-dessus lui avec un léger filet de bave sur le bord de la bouche.

Il esquissa un léger sourire avant de la bouger un peu sans la réveiller.

Elle grogna un peu puis se retourna.

Vincent se leva et alla rejoindre les autres. Quand il entra dans la pièce sentant bon le bacon, il saliva mais se reprit aussitôt, il ne pouvait plus réellement manger la nourriture normale… À moins que…

-Tifa… Je peux avoir une tranche?

La tenancière du bar sursauta.

-Tu en veux? Il me semblait que tu ne mangeais pas la nourriture… heu… normale…

-Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin.

Le vampire s'assit sur un banc aux côtés de Cloud et Sacha dont la relation avec Tifa s'était calmé. Tifa avait abandonné l'espoir que Cloud s'intéresse à elle et avait trouvé un gars qui lui convenait parfaitement. Un certain Antony… Enfin…

Le vampire reprit la parole.

-Mais ça sent tellement bon… Que j'aimerais bien goûter…

Tifa se dépêcha de lui servir un morceau énorme de bacon.

Cloud regardait avec amusement Vincent tendit que Sacha s'en foutait pas mal.

Vincent était vraiment intrigué. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il mangeait. Enfin, dans son monde. Il prit une toute petite bouchée et la mastiqua longuement.

Il se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce.

Tifa regarda le bord de la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de terrible mon bacon?

Sacha s'approcha du paquet en question.

-Heu… Tifa. Il est périmé depuis au moins deux semaines.

L'autre sursauta et regarda le paquet.

-Merde! Pourtant il sentait bon! Et il n'y avait pas de trace! Je vais aller tuer ce boucher!!!!

Cloud riait en se tenant les côtes.

-Pauvre Vincent… Finit-il par dire.

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il était devant la toilette et avait vomit tout ce qu'il y avait dans son estomac.

D'une certaine façon, il n'était pas fâché contre Tifa, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne pouvait plus manger normalement, mais le goût avait été terrible!!!!!

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Solana se tenait devant la porte, extrêmement inquiète pour lui, sa se voyait.

-Vince, sa va?

Il se leva et fit signe que oui. Il approcha du lavabo et se versa un verre d'eau qu'il but en entier, pour faire passer le goût.

Cloud arriva et riant.

-Sa va Vincent? Pauvre toi…

Et il éclata de rire.

Vincent ne trouvait pas ça drôle mais quand Cloud lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, il sourit, non seulement parce que, d'une certaine façon, c'était drôle, mais aussi parce que ce n'était lui le problème.

-Allez vient Vincent, allons manger quelque chose de comestible…

Ils redescendirent pendant que Tifa était partie chez le boucher lui casser la gueule et Sacha faisait cuire la seule viande qui restait, des saucisses.

Elle servit les assiettes pendant que les autres s'installaient.

-Tient Vampiro, pour toi.

Elle déposa une assiette devant lui.

Autour de lui, tout le monde mangeait avec appétit mais il avait une certaine appréhension.

Il prit une bouchée et…

-C'est…bon.

Solana lui donna un bec.

-Au moins, tu vas pouvoir être avec nous pendant les repas! Et ça va même peut-être te donner des couleurs Vince!

Elle lui sourit et il leva les yeux au ciel.

Sacha prit la parole.

-Vous savez quoi? Puisque ici, il n'y a pas d'école publique gratuite, je vais en ouvrir une! J'ai déjà un donateur.

Solana était très intéressée.

-Qui est ce mystérieux donateur?

Sacha se frotta le menton.

-En réalité, je ne me souviens plus très bien de son nom… Rufou? Rufard? Heu…

-Rufus? Dit Cloud.

-C'est ça!

Tout le monde se regardait.

Sacha se senti visée.

-Quoi? Vous le connaissez?

Cloud prit la parole encore.

-Rufus Shinra. Président de la Shinra corporation. Enfin, de l'ancienne corporation. Maintenant c'est le W.R.O. qui dirige mais… Disons qu'il nous a causé quelques ennuis autrefois.

L'ancienne journaliste sembla déçue.

-Alors, il faut que je refuse sont aide financière?

Solana coupa la conversation.

-Bien-sûr que non Sacha! Seulement fait attention, il est rusé. C'est tout.

Tous se turent pendant un instant puis Tifa arriva, essoufflée.

-Je lui ai cassé la gueule. S'écria-t-elle.

Tous sourirent et se levèrent. Vincent alla chasser puisque la nourriture normale n'était pas suffisante, Sacha alla voir Rufus pour le budget de départ, Solana aida Tifa à tenir le bar et Cloud alla faire des livraisons.

Tout était devenu normal.

Enfin… Presque.

* * *

_Tadam!!!! ( bruits de tambours) __Pas pire hein? Ok…Chapitre poche, sans aucuns but, mais, heu… ok… j'ai pas de raisons. Laissez des reviews! Wouahou! regardez le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu pour ce chapitre!!! Je capote!!!! Coldbreath, tu as deviné juste on dirait..._

_Missterre, t'es pas toute seule on dirait que les auters aussi le disent on dirait!_

_Mitsuko-chan, merci beaucoup!_

_Ceres chan, elle s'est soigné et reprend le dessus voila tout...Mon amie a fait ça elle aussi... Mais là, elle va bien, fiou!_

_Kalisca, une fille a toujours des ressources dans ses poches!!!_

_Dites-moi bonne chance je vous en prie, demain, c'est mon spectacle de théatre, nous présentons la galère de trois n'aura pas lieu.( Vendredi 1 juin) Au prochain chapitre!_


	17. Chapitre 16: Formation

**Chapitre 16 : Formation**

Solana aidait Tifa au bar, l'aidant à sortir un soûlon de temps à autre. Solana ne se tenait pas tranquille.

-Quoi? S'impatienta Tifa.

-C'est juste que j'ai une mauvaise impression depuis hier… Comme une chose mauvaise était revenue…

Tifa soupira.

-Tu deviens parano…Comme Vincent d'ailleurs…

Rendus vers trois heures, Tifa lui proposa de préparer le repas.

Celle-ci se réjouit automatiquement puisqu'elle aimait bien préparer de la bouffe.

-Donc, je prépare de la nourriture pour combien?

-Hum…

Tifa compta sur ses doigts.

-Il va y avoir toi, mon amoureux, moi, Cloud, Sacha, Reno et sa copine, Vincent mais il ne mange pas, ou presque pas…Barret nous rejoint ainsi que Cid, sa femme, Marlene et Denzel.

-De la bouffe pour treize?!

-Oui.

-J'y vais tout de suite alors… Que voulais-tu que je fasse?

-Ce que tu veux, mais si je me fie à ton amie, elle dit que tu fais bien les pâtes alors…

-Comprit.

Solana courut jusqu'à la cuisine et fouilla dans les tiroirs, armoires et autres.

-Bon… Nouilles, légumes et… Viande de chocobo?! Nan!!!! Tout mais pas ça!!!!!!

Tifa entra en courant dans la cuisine, les poings levés, sûre que Solana se faisait attaquer. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle lança un regard interrogatif à la terrienne.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Y'a du chocobo sur le comptoir…

Solana laissa échapper quelques larmes.

-Et?

Tifa s'impatientait, n'aimant pas laisser le bar sans surveillance.

-J'peux pas bouffer un animal aussi mignon que ça! Chez nous je n'étais pas capable de manger du cheval et sa ma prit trois semaine pour manger du bœuf la première fois que j'ai vu que sa venait des belles vaches dans les prés!!!

Tifa soupira.

-Bon d'accord… On ne le mangera pas. Mais dépêche-toi alors de faire le souper quand même. Les autres arrivent d'ici une heure trente.

-D'accord chef.

Solana prit tout de même le temps de prendre le paquet et l'enterrer en arrière, avec tout le respect dont méritait le pauvre petit chocobo mort pour rien…

Elle retourna faire cuire les pâtes et préparer les légumes jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'une heure quinze, tout soit prêt.

Tifa entra se laver les mains après avoir fermé le bar pour réunion spéciale.

-Sa sent bon Solana!

-Merci Tifa. Les autres sont arrivés?

-Oui. Ils boivent un verre en attendant, je t'aide à transporter tout ça?

-Merci.

Elles emportèrent les plats à la table où tout le monde s'installa. Quelques secondes après que Solana fut assise, on cogna à la porte.

Tifa cria qu'ils étaient fermés mais on continua. Solana se leva et alla répondre à la porte.

Reeve se tenait devant elle, Shelke le suivant.

Il semblait un peu gêné.

-Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste mais, on voulait voir la bande, d'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que Reno était là.

Solana lui sourit.

-Mais entrez! Avez-vous soupé? Si non, il reste des pâtes.

-Nous n'avons pas soupé. C'est gentil.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle à manger où tout le monde les accueillit chaleureusement.

Cid prit la parole.

-J'ai entendu dire que toi et la petite vous sortiez ensemble?

Reeve sembla gêné.

-Heu…

Shelke prit la parole.

-Se n'est parce que j'ai l'apparence très jeune que je le suis. D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup Reeve.

-&?&$

Sa femme lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

-Ben quoi? Pu le droit de sacrer?

Elle prit la parole pour la première fois.

-Non. Et si tu ne veux pas que je…

-Ben ouais…

Cloud éclata de rire suivit de toute la bande.

Barret était aux côtés de Marlene qui était bien contente de voir son père. Denzel regardait tout le monde mais plus particulièrement Cloud qui était son héros.

Les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup.

Sonia s'exclama vivement en même temps que Sacha :

-Oh non, pas une panne de courant!

Tout le monde rit un peu puis Vincent, qui avait la meilleure vue dans la noirceur, descendit en bas voir les connections.

Il cria du fond de la cave.

-Ce n'est pas ici le problème!

Cloud se leva en marmonnant.

-Je vais voir dehors.

Il quitta la pièce pendant que Tifa cherchait dans les tiroirs une lampe de poche.

Solana senti une main l'attraper et lui boucher la bouche. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri et perdit connaissance.

O.o.O

Les autres

O.o.O

La lumière était revenue mais ils ne trouvaient plus Solana, au début, on croyait qu'elle était partie aux toilettes mais après avoir fouillé la maison, ils constatèrent qu'elle avait disparu.

Vincent marchait de long en large.

-Ce n'est pas vrai?! Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille une minute?

Il était vraiment en colère.

Tifa essaya de calmer le jeu.

-Calme-toi Vincent, nous allons la retrouver.

-Hum.

Vincent se laissa tomber sur un banc.

-Qui pourrait l'avoir capturé?

Cloud le regarda un instant avant de dire :

-Je ne sais pas.

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Deux hommes la tenaient fermement, la traînant devant un autre homme habillé de noir qui lui faisait dos.

Une voix enjôleuse commença à lui parler.

-Tient, tient… Te revoilà. Content de te revoir.

Il se tourna vers elle. Il avait beau avoir changé d'apparence, elle reconnaissait ses yeux. Elle laissa tomber son nom avec dégoût.

-Sephiroth.

Il leva les mains, légèrement baveux.

-Non… Tu te trompes. Je suis Torun. Je ne ressemble pas du tout à Sephiroth.

Il se retourna vers ses sbires avec un faux visage choqué.

-L'avez-vous frappé pour qu'elle divague ainsi?

Il revint vers Solana avant d'ordonner aux autres de sortir.

L'ancien général s'approcha doucement de la terrienne et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je m'ennuyait de toi, dans la rivière de la vie. Après tout, c'était drôle quand nous étions ensemble non?

Elle secoua la tête pour se libérer des ses doigts.

-Non! Et de quel droit oses-tu Sephiroth?! Tu n'as pas encore comprit?! Je croyait que malgré tes tendances de destruction et de mégalomanie, tu était assez intelligent!

Regardant de côté, Sephiroth sourit doucement.

-Oui…Ca m'avait bien manqué…

Il se tourna et quitta la pièce laissant Solana, seule, dans le noir.

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il avait trouvé des traces, menant à une forêt mais elle n'avait aboutit à rien. Comme si elle s'était volatilisé.

-Solana… On dirait que nous ne pourrons jamais être en paix… Si je te retrouve, je vais m'arranger pour que ça s'arrête…Je te le promet…

Il continua à marcher un moment, puis rejoignit les autres qui finalement avaient trouvé une piste grâce aux talents de Shelke et son informatique.

Celle-ci prit la parole.

-J'ai utilisé ma machine et j'ai réussi à trouver un fichier d'une nouvelle organisation. Leur chef, ( à ce moment, elle montra un photo d'un homme, habillé de noir aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Il avait l'air assez imposant et intraitable.) est un inconnu qui se nomme Torun. Nous ne savons rien de lui, il n'est dans aucuns fichiers.

Ils acquiescèrent tous en même temps.

-Je sais ou se trouve leur quartier général.

Elle se tourna vers Vincent.

-Retournez là, ou votre histoire à commencé.

Vincent la regarda un instant.

-Les sous-sols Shinra…

* * *

Et oui, et oui... Pauvre Vince et le bacon, je vois que sa vous a plu lol. Je crois que je me suis mal exprimée... oui Yuffie et morte et son cadavre pourrit sur le balcon arrière de la caravan de Jénova qui se prépare à faire une tournée mondiale avec slipnot ( avec sa tête affreuse, elle va bien s'intégrer...) merci Coldbreath, Kalisca et Mitsuko-chan! 


	18. Chapitre 17: Pas encore

_Bon, bon... Comme je vois que Coldbreath capote... ( je rigole...) Voici la suite!_

**Chapitre 17 : Pas encore!**

Solana regardait Sephiroth qui lui tournait encore le dos. Pourquoi il ne la regardait jamais en face? Aujourd'hui, il était habillé encore en noir mais en complet costar-cravate.

D'une certaine façon, sa faisait son affaire, mais elle préférait tout de même voir le visage de son interlocuteur. Sinon, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Remarque, même s'ils s'étaient regardé, elle aurait été quand même mal à l'aise avec lui.

-Tu vas me garder longtemps ici Sephiroth?

Il ricana quelques secondes avant de lui répondre de son ton doucereux:

-Non. Dès que j'en aurai fini avec toi, je vais te libérer de ta souffrance, celle qui t'obstrue l'esprit.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Solana courut jusqu'à lui et lui attrapa le bras.

-Et quel est ton super plan à présent? Encore te faire tuer?

Il la poussa violemment sur le mur en un seule geste précis et frotta sa manche avec une certaine raideur.

Il dit dans un souffle :

-Ne…me…touche…pas…

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Solana était absente de la pièce rouge dans leurs esprits.

Il suivait la piste avec Cloud et Reno. Reno qui faisait un bruit du tonnerre et qui chialait tout le temps d'ailleurs…

-Pourquoi je suis venu moi? Fait trois jours qu'on a pas dormit dans un lit! Trois jours que j'ai pas embrassé Sonia… Trois jours que…

Les deux autres se retournèrent en même temps vers lui avec un air menaçant. Eux commençaient à trouver le temps long avec le roux.

-La ferme Reno.

-Awwww.

Vincent écarta une branche touffue et vit un garde devant l'ancien manoir Shinra.

Il fit un topo rapide pour les deux autres.

-Deux gardes à l'entrée, cinq qui tournent en rond autour et je me doute qu'il y a sûrement des machines ou des monstres…

Cloud sourit en sortant son épée avec un léger sourire.

-Une balade de plaisir quoi.

Ils sortirent en même temps des buissons, fauchant les deux gardes à l'entrée, dissimulant leurs corps.

Reno prit la parole :

-Je reste ici et je me déguise en un de ces rigolos. J'fais le pied de grue en vous attendant, j'vous couvre!

-Comprit. Dirent en les deux autres.

Vincent ouvrait la marche, suivit immédiatement de Cloud. Celui-ci semblait encore plus perturbé par cet endroit que Vincent lui-même.

-Cloud. Relaxe.

-Je sais… C'est juste que c'est ici que Sephiroth a… Enfin…

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-C'est ok. Continuons.

Le vampire regarda le hall. Il y avait deux gardes. Il prit son fusil Hydra _Y _et les tira sans bruit grâce au silencieux qu'il avait acheté quelques temps auparavant.

À chaque détours dans les grottes, il y avait immanquablement, un monstre ou une autre bestiole. Ils arrivèrent devant la pièce ou Vincent avait été enfermé pendant tant d'année. Celui-ci frissonna imperceptiblement.

-Sa va Vincent?

-Oui. Allons-y. Ce n'est que cet endroit qui ne referme que des scènes de souffrances et de tristesse… Dit-il en pensant à Lucrecia.

Arrivés dans la pièce principale de manoir après avoir monté du fond des crypte jusqu'à là, ils remarquèrent que tout avait été remit en ordre. Lumières éclatantes, propreté et silence étaient les mots d'ordre on dirait.

Cloud sauta par dessus un meuble tout en tuant un garde qui semblait l'avoir remarqué. La garde avait augmenté sensiblement ici. Plusieurs soldats gardait une chambre. Celle qui menait à l'ancien laboratoire, là, ou Sephiroth avait trouvé les documents qui disaient que Jénova était sa mère, enfin, selon les rapports incomplets…

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Elle regardait le plafond en tournant dans esprit les même questions. Comment Sephiroth avait fait pour encore échapper à la mort? Qu'allait-il lui faire? Pourquoi n'abandonnait-il tout simplement pas?

Elle soupira doucement en pensant à Vincent qui devait se faire un sang d'encre…

(-Pauvre Vince… Désolée de m'être fait attrapé…)

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit, laissant passer des hommes en blanc.

Solana cria et commença à se débattre, donna un coup de coude dans la gorge d'un homme avant que trois d'entre eux réussissent à l'immobiliser et un autre lui injecter un liquide incolore dans le cou.

-Non…

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla attachée sur une table, des personnes autour d'elle. Elle voyait flou mais sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle essaya de bouger mais en était incapable. Elle tourna les yeux et vit des tubes sur ses bras. Le liquide à l'intérieur était vert.

(-Du Mako? Que me font-il?)

Sephiroth approcha, pour une fois, habillé de blanc lui aussi. Il tenait une boite noire dans les mains. Il la déposa cérémonieusement sur une table et l'ouvrit.

Il en sortit un flacon, remplit d'une substance noire. Solana frissonna.

(-NON!)

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Ils avaient beau essayer de ne pas faire de bruit, à un moment, l'épée de Cloud cogna contre un mur et une bataille s'enclencha. Pendant que Cloud balançait son épée, Vincent tirait. Le combat dura un bon moment avant que les deux hommes prennent le dessus. Une fois fini, Cloud sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Tifa.

-Tifa? Envoie-moi la carte du sous-sol je t'en prie. Je ne me souviens plus du dédale…

-…

-Merci Tif. Dit bonjours à Sacha en même temps.

Il raccrocha rapidement avant d'ouvrir le menu et voir le fichier qui venait d'arriver. Il inspecta le plan qui se déroulait sur son cellulaire avant de le fermer et faire signe à Vincent de le suivre.

Le vampire avait une mauvaise impression… Était-ce seulement à cause des horreurs qui s'étaient passées ici ou alors…

-Vite Cloud, sinon, je crois que nous allons arriver en retard!

Il s'élança dans les marches qui étaient réparées, blanches et neuves, suivit du blond qui courait lui aussi.

Vincent marmonna :

-Tient bon Solana… Nous arrivons…

Les deux combattants descendirent les marches à toute vitesse espérant arriver à temps, mais à temps pour quoi?

* * *

_Voila! J'espere que vous avez apprécié. Merci Coldbreath pour ta review... Je sais ... c'est temps ci, je ne suis pas gentille... Je vous coupe toujours l'histoire quand c'est interressant... Enfin... Laissez de reviews, elle me font chaud au coeur..._


	19. Chapitre 18: Poursuite

**Chapitre 18 : Poursuite**

Sephiroth plongea le bout de l'aiguille dans le flacon et en aspira le contenu.

Solana essaya en vain de se tasser pendant qu'il approcha avec la seringue. Des larmes s'échappaient de yeux de la terrienne qui avait extrêmement peur sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

L'ancien général se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota :

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis passé par là moi aussi…

Solana écarquilla les yeux encore plus. Non! Il n'allait pas!

Elle ferma les yeux à cause du pincement de l'aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le corps et elle perdit connaissance.

Sephiroth regarda le mur un instant ou se trouvait des écrans.

Il sourit.

-Nous avons de la visite. Dépêchons-nous.

Il claqua des mains et ses hommes de mains prirent la table ou se tenait Solana et l'emportèrent dans un couloir caché que Sephiroth avait fait construire en cachette.

Il fixa encore un instant l'écran.

-Nous nous retrouverons Cloud et Vincent Valentine…

Il fit virevolter sa cape blanche et suivit sa jeune prisonnière encore prise dans ses liens, inconsciente.

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Cloud défonça la porte suivit immédiatement de Vincent qui mettait en joue les deux soldats qui restaient dans la salle. Un bref combat s'en suivit ou Cloud fut touché. Vincent du lui administrer une potion avant de faire le tour de la pièce. Quand il avisa les écrans, il vit que ceux qui étaient dans cette pièce avaient pu partir bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Il soupira.

Cloud se releva et posa la main sur l'épaule de Vincent.

-Nous allons la retrouver. Ne t'en fait pas.

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Un bruit perçait les tympans de Solana. Celle-ci grimaça avant de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait la tête prête à exploser et avait mal au cœur. Elle vit des pieds non-loin d'elle. Tout semblait un peu gris et terne mais au moins, elle voyait…

Elle fit un peu de bruit car le visage de Sephiroth apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Tient… Réveillée on dirait… Sa va?

Incapable de bouger ou parler, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Sephiroth sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Il est vrai que de la façon que tu est attachée, tu ne peux pas répondre… Nous sommes près de Mideel, à bord de mon nouveau hélicoptère. J'espère que la balade te plait.

(-Va donc te faire voir chez les écureuils carnivores, débile…) 

L'ancien général lui sourit.

-Ne t'en fait pas… Bientôt… Tu vas tout comprendre…

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Ils étaient retourné au bar de Tifa, complètement découragés. Ils ne savaient pas ou était rendus les personnes qui avaient capturé Solana. Vincent commençait à être sur les nerfs. Shelke commença à chercher avec son module et après une heure, elle revint à table, les autres attendant son verdict.

-Complètement introuvable.

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Elle avait fermé les yeux, étant sur le bord d'être malade. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'ils lui avaient injecté.

Elle senti un brusque secousse, vit Sephiroth s'approcher et commander à ses soldats de la prendre et l'emporter dans la salle B217-14.

Sephiroth resta un moment, pensif, se demandant si la prochaine partie du plan se passerait aussi bien que la première…

Solana se fit ballotter un moment avant d'être posée rapidement sur une nouvelle table. On lui injecta encore le liquide incolore pour l'endormir.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Il regardait ses scientifiques travailler sur Solana.

-Elle est parfaite pour ce plan… Même origines que ''Mère''… Elle est parfaite…

Il sourit à la pensée qu'il l'appréciait. Enfin surtout pour son côté culotté. Aucune femme n'avait osée lui tenir tête. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. C'était un vrai défi. Il devait la briser, la faire changer d'avis, changer tout, pour qu'elle vienne de son côté. Il devait avoir sa puissance pour détruire ce monde et aller trouver la terre promise. Il l'avait promit à ''Mère''.

Un scientifique découpa les vêtements de la terriennes et deux d'entres eux la déposèrent dans un tube de Mako.

(-Ce que je lui ai injecté plus le Mako devrait être suffisant…)

Il se tourna et alla dans ses appartements.

O.o.O

Sacha

O.o.O

Elle était inquiète pour son amie. Elle n'était même pas rétablie au complet qu'elle était encore en danger de mort! Franchement! Mais même si elle voulait s'inquiéter, elle ne le pouvait pas, elle devait courir à droite et à gauche pour l'école qu'elle ouvrait. Des milliers d'inscriptions lui parvenaient. Elle avait calculé que si Rufus donnait 90 de l'argent nécessaire pour le fonctionnement de l'école, le reste pourrait être en frais d'inscriptions. Plusieurs personnes avaient été intéressés à l'aider, enseigner, rendre les cours accessibles aux personnes plus pauvres. Elle en avait sélectionné 70. Mis séparément selon diverses journées et heures, presque tout le monde y trouvait son compte et on pouvait recevoir presque tout le monde. Le plus dur serait de choisir qui ne pourrait pas en bénéficier…

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il tournait en rond depuis quelques jours.

-Mais ou est-elle?

Shelke avait beau regarder à tous les jours, rien n'arrivait…

Il commençait à se poser des questions…

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Il regardait Solana flotter doucement dans son tube. Il était formé du grand espace en verre rempli de Mako, avec les machines obligatoires pour sa survie en dessous. On avait mit dernièrement un plaque avec un nom dessus qui cachait l'ancienne. Il eut un petit rire en pensant qu'elle serait peut-être outrée de savoir que c'était un de ses anciens à lui… Enfin… Elle semblait bien prendre le traitement… Mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

-Prenez-en soin messieurs, elle est plus importante que vous tous réunis, vous comprenez?

Tous dirent oui en cœur.

Sephiroth rejeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille.

-Tu seras encore plus puissante que moi… Riyuko…

Il toucha la plaque du bout des doigts, pressa un bouton noir et une forme en métal ferme la pièce. C'était un buste de Solana, les yeux fermés, dans le même style que celui de Jénova…

-Mère… Tu seras fière de moi… Je te le promet.

* * *

_Coldbreath, tu es un exemple de relaxation pour moi voyons! Puis, ton idée était-elle vraie? Et je ne t'enferme pas._

_Donc laissez des reviews!!! Please!!! ( fait des yeux piteux...)_


	20. Chapitre 19: Parasite

**Chapitre 19 : Parasite**

Solana était plongée dans un profond sommeil.

O.o.O

_J'ai mal au cœur et à la tête… Je ne sais pas où je suis… Tout est noir. Je ne sais pas où est le haut ni le bas… Après quelques temps, elle ressentit de désagréables démangeaisons un peu partout._

_-Que se passe-t-il?_

_Tout doucement, elle vit une douce lumière verte l'envelopper. Pas comme la Mako, qui était agressive… Non. C'était plutôt…_

_-Du Lifestream…_

_La lumière l'entoura doucement et Solana ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa bercer et durant ce temps, une douce voix lui parlait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte._

…_Sephiroth ne te veut pas de mal… Ce monde ne mérite pas de vivre… Ce monde t'empêche de vivre heureuse avec celui-ci que tu aimes… Si tu veux enlever le mal, il faut que tu aides Sephiroth…_

_La voix continua à parler, Solana à l'écouter, sans s'en rendre compte…_

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Il regardait Solana flotter. Bientôt, il pourrait la laisser sortir. La seringue contenant les dernières gouttes de sang de Jénova aurait fait son effet et elle serait de son côté. Le Mako l'aurait aidé à gagner de la puissance bien qu'elle le fut déjà. Dès qu'il la sortirait de là, il la renommerait et serait sa meilleure arme contre ce monde… Bientôt sa vengeance ainsi que celle de ''Mère'' seraient complète.

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il attendait désespérément des nouvelles de Solana et partait tous les jours avec Cloud à la recherche d'indices pour la retrouver. Mais c'était sans espoir… Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que l'endroit où se tenaient Sephiroth et sa bande était en circuit fermé. Ce qui veut dire, rien n'entre ni sort, sauf la nourriture.

Vincent regarda une dernière fois vers Shelke qui fit encore un signe négatif de la tête. Même leurs ordinateurs n'étaient pas connectés à aucunes banques de donnée…

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

_Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il y eut un grand flash de lumière et tout devint noir sauf une silhouette enrobée de lumière._

_Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, des yeux verts Mako et se tenait droite, fière…_

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Il la regardait. Elle avait beaucoup changé en l'espace de deux semaine. Elle avait un peu grandi, ses cheveux avaient poussé aussi…

(-Parfaite…)

Il sourit un instant avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de mains d'ouvrir le tube et de la sortir de là.

Une fois couchée sur un lit, il l'inspecta longuement. Elle eut un tressaillement et ne bougea plus. Il s'approcha un peu plus pour mieux voir son visage et soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et l'attrapa par la gorge.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de relâcher la pression.

-Où suis-je?

Sephiroth frotta sa gorge.

(-Elle a une bonne poigne…)

Il lui sourit et lui répondit :

-Dans un endroit sûr. Comment vas-tu Riyuko?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Me prends-tu pour une idiote Sephiroth? Je suis Solana. Que m'as-tu fais?

Sephiroth eut un tic. Elle se souvenait? Comment? Mais elle ne semblait pas être en colère contre lui… Pourquoi?

Il recula un instant la laissant se relever et regarder autour d'elle.

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Elle se sentait déconnectée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du en vouloir à Sephiroth, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. D'une certaine manière, elle le voyait différemment.

Elle leva son visage vers lui.

-Pourquoi?

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis continua .

-Pourquoi? Quel est ton plan? Tu voulais m'utiliser et m'enlever toute volonté?

Sephiroth ne répondit rien et continua de la fixer de ses yeux verts.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Vert…

Il regarda avec plus d'insistance les yeux de Solana. Vert. Comme les siens. Donc, le traitement avait-il marché mais pas de la façon qu'il pensait?

Il prit la parole.

-Non. Je voulais que tu voies ce monde comme moi.

Solana resta muette un instant.

Il enchaîna donc tout en cherchant un peu ses mots.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Mère? Après ton intervention, notre lien à été coupé, comme le mien avec toi d'ailleurs…

La terrienne dit d'une voix neutre :

-Nous avons été ramenés sur notre planete. Elle y est toujours mais, aussi pitoyable que les autres. Elle n'a plus les pouvoirs qu'elle avait. Mon monde n'a pas de magie, elle l'a donc perdu. Ta mère n'est rien.

Sephiroth se leva.

-Mère est tout!

Solana se leva.

-Ta mère, Sephiroth, n'était qu'une femme brisée, qui cherchait un moyen de se venger car elle était aigrie! Elle n'était rien d'autre! Elle t'a utilisé comme objet de pouvoir pour parvenir à ses fins!

Sephiroth l'attrapa par sa robe de chambre et l'accota sur le mur en lui écrasant la gorge.

-Ne parle pas ainsi d'elle!

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il bouillait de rage.

Il relâcha Solana et lui tourna le dos.

Elle reprit son souffle et recommença à parler.

-Mais je la comprends à présent… Votre monde n'est qu'un enfer, ici, tout le monde souffre, en plus, il y a des monstres… C'est une preuve qu'il est souillé…

Elle fut prise d'un vertige et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

(-Pourquoi je dis ça moi? Ça ne me ressemble pas…)

Sephiroth se retourna, sans vraiment comprendre pendant quelques secondes ce qu'elle venait de dire…

La terrienne le regarda et lui dit alors :

-Je vais t'aider, si tu me promets de me laisser Vincent et les enfants qui habitent chez Cloud Strife… Ils sont innocents. Mais les autres doivent payer. Pour tout…

Sephiroth acquiesça, lui tendit son bras et Solana le prit.

O.o.O

Les enfants

O.o.O

Marlene et Denzel jouaient dehors quand tout à coup le ciel devint noir. Ils frissonnèrent et entrèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur. Tifa se tourna vers eux, tous tremblants, et alla les coucher. Quand elle borda Marlene, celle-ci laissa échapper quelques larmes sans elle-même comprendre pourquoi.

Tifa les berça jusqu'à s'endormir aussi…

Dehors, tout était noir, les animaux étaient cachés et les chiens hurlaient. Tous avaient une mauvaise impression…

* * *

_Merci Coldbreath et Kalisca de vos reviews._

_Je sais Klisca, Solana est vraiment pas chanseuse... mais au moins, elle est pas si maganée que ça_


	21. Chapitre 20: Shield

**Chapitre 20 : Shield**

Solana regardait le ciel avec une vue nouvelle. À la fois, une ouverture vers d'autres mondes et un miroir de la planète. Étrange ouverture…

Sephiroth lui prit l'épaule. Elle se retourna vers lui en se la dégageant.

-Comment allons-nous procéder Sephiroth?

-Tu vas voir bientôt…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'hélicoptère qui les conduisit à Edge, lentement, le vent étant très fort. Tout était noir, le ciel comme la ville…

O.o.O

Cloud

O.o.O

Il regardait le ciel noir, menaçant, remplit d'éclair d'électricité statique.

(-Cela ressemble trop au ciel quand Sephiroth est ré-apparut il y a un an et demi…)

Il alla à l'intérieur avec Vincent qui l'attendait. Lui aussi s'était préparé au pire.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient que l'orage qui planait sur Edge se calme, Vincent pensait à Solana. Ils cherchaient toujours pour la trouver mais les autres avaient laissé tombé… Tous pensaient qu'elle était retournée dans son monde ou pire encore… Qu'elle… Non… Il ne fallait pas y penser…

On cogna violemment à la porte. Cloud alla ouvrir rapidement. Il eut une expression de surprise et revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de Solana qui avait les yeux baissés. Elle voulait leur cacher ses yeux qui étaient comme ceux de Sephiroth à présent.

Vincent se leva d'un saut et courut jusqu'à elle.

-Solana!

Il l'étreignit.

Elle était revenue… enfin! Elle était là et vivante en plus!

Elle se détacha de lui en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. En finissant plus fort qu'un cadeau les attendait dehors, un jouet de chez-eux. Elle demanda à Vincent de les accompagner après tout, il faisait noir et le temps était mauvais.

Il acquiesça et prit les enfants par la main avant de les emporter à l'extérieur.

Au même moment, la porte explosa sans bruit laissant passer Sephiroth et son escouade.

Pendant que les autres se battaient, il s'approcha de Solana, un sourire aux levres.

-Tu nous les as offerts sur un plateau d'argent félicitation ma chère. Tu es vraiment digne de Mère.

-Hum.. Ne me parle pas trop d'elle. Tu sais que je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur Sephiroth. Elle m'a fait du mal aussi et à toi également.

Il lui sourit glacialement et regarda Cloud se battre.

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il fit le tour de la maison silencieusement après avoir caché les enfants. En se postant devant une fenêtre, il vit Solana discuter avec un homme pendant que les autres se battaient. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Il serra les dents et sauta dans la fenêtre en la faisant briser en éclats.

Sephiroth se tourna vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas réussi à l'éloigner Solana. Il faut le tuer aussi alors.

Elle se posta devant Vincent.

-Laisse-le! Tu n'as pas le droit.

Vincent ne comprenait pas tout mes les mots que Solana lui avait dit tout à l'heure mais il était sur ses gardes.

O.o.O

Flashback 

O.o.O

Solana lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

- Vince, sort d'ici avec les enfants, rapidement, ne pose pas de question et revient dès que tu peux. Pardonne-moi pour ce qui va arriver…

O.o.O

Fin flashback 

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Elle regardait Sephiroth dans les yeux et fit apparaître son épée blanche.

-Tu le laisse tranquille. Il n'a rien à voir la-dedans.

Vincent fit semblant dans son dos de tirer son fusil de son étui.

Elle se retourna vers lui en une fraction de seconde et lui dit :

-Ne bouge pas. J'essaye de sauver tes fesses Vince.

Elle lui fit un mini clin d'œil sans que Sephiroth la voie.

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

(-Je ne comprends plus rien… Qui est cet homme? Il semble me connaître…)

Il vit Solana lui faire le clin d'œil et il ouvrit ses yeux grand, il était estomaqué.

(-Ses yeux!!! Ils sont comme ceux de… Sephiroth…)

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Se retourna encore une fois vers Sephiroth. Pendant ce temps, les autres battaient tranquillement ses soldats et avaient remarqué l'homme qui menaçait Solana et Vincent.

Sephiroth sourit à Solana.

-Bien-sûr que non. Un marché, est un marché. Je te le laisse, ainsi que les enfants. Mais les autres… sont à moi. Tu mets tes protégés en sécurité et ensuite, reviens pour la dernière partie du plan.

Solana secoua tranquillement la tête.

-Non.

L'ancien général eut un sourire mauvais.

-Je te l'ordonne.

-Non! Je ne t'obéirai pas!

Solana s'éclaira d'une lumière vive.

Il eut une onde de choc qui fit tomber tout le monde sauf elle.

Un trou noir apparut, Solana attrapa au passage la lance de Cid qui était par-terre et donna un coup de manche à Sephiroth qui vola dans le trou. Elle sauta à sa suite laissant tout en mauvais état. Vincent essaya de se relever mais en était incapable… Comme tout le monde. On aurait dit qu'un filet de lumière les gardait couché par-terre.

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

_Elle atterrit brusquement dans un champ de tulipes jaunes, blanches... Sephiroth était à côté d'elle. Il se releva prestement et l'attrapa par la gorge._

_-Où sommes-nous traîtresse? Demanda-t-il tout en grinçant des dents._

_Un léger vent le fit se retourner._

_Aeris se tenait devant lui._

_Elle lui souriait doucement._

_Il laissa tomber la jeune terrienne et se retourna vers la Cétra._

_-Vous. C'était vous…_

_Il avait un regard de pure haine envers elle. Elle était le seul rempart qui lui bloquait toujours Mère. Il avait eut beau la tuer, jamais elle n'avait arrêté de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues._

_Aeris lui fit signe que oui, c'était elle._

_-Sephiroth. Il est temps d'arrêter tout ça…_

_Elle s'approcha pendant que Sephiroth reculait._

_-Vous voulez vous venger? C'est ça? Hein crétine rose?_

_La femme en rose s'arrêta avec un air surprit et aussi un peu vexée par la dernière appellation._

_-Non! Bien-sûr que non voyons! Je suis ici pour t'aider Sephiroth, pour que tu sois en paix._

_Elle finit de s'approcher de lui et lui posa les mains dans son front._

_L'ancien général ferma les yeux et soupira… avant de se transformer en Lifesteam._

_Aeris se retourna donc vers Solana et s'agenouilla devant elle._

_-Sa va? Tu m'entends?_

_L'autre ne répondit rien pendant quelques instants. Puis :_

_-Je crois… que c'est fini… Ai-je raison?_

_Solana leva les yeux vers Aeris qui lui fit un clin d'œil._

_-Je crois que tu as raison. C'est fini._

_Elle posa les mains sur le front de Solana qui referma les yeux et tout devint blanc._

* * *

_Voila... Merci coldbreath. Je sais que c'était une méchante transfo... mais enfin... j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Merci à tous qui ont lu aussi. Au prochain chapitre final de Darkness or light._

_Laissez des reviews!_


	22. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Une lumière vive fit réveiller Solana. Vincent se tenait devant la fenêtre et avait ouvert les rideaux.

Elle se leva sur les coudes et le regarda.

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle et lui sourit.

-C'est fini?

Elle hocha la tête doucement et s'approcha d'elle. Il caressa ses cheveux et Solana remarqua que ses cheveux étaient redevenus noirs.

Elle lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

La terrienne se colla longuement sur Vincent.

Il lui dit alors :

-Un jour, tu me raconteras ce qui c'est vraiment passé?

Elle rit un peu et lui dit que oui, elle lui dirait, mais pas tout de suite.

Elle se rendormit dans ses bras, calme et il la rejoignit dans son sommeil quelques instants plus tard.

O.o.O

Sacha

O.o.O

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, pour voir s'ils étaient réveillés.

Quand elle constata qu'ils étaient ensembles, elle referma la porte doucement.

O.o.O

**Beaucoup plus tard**

O.o.O

Solana se leva en attrapant une chemise pour cacher sa nudité. Vincent était déjà parti, mais c'était normal, il fallait qu'il aille chasser puis aller voir Reeve qui voulait lui parler.

Elle mit donc quelques morceaux de vêtements avant de descendre rejoindre Tifa, les enfants et Cloud qui déjeunaient.

-Salut Solana!

-Bon matin Marlene.

Elle s'installa à table après s'être prit un toast.

-Puis Cloud que comptes-tu faire pour la journée avec les enfants? Demanda-t-elle.

Marlene et Denzel levèrent la tête.

Cloud sourit.

-Hé bien… je sais que les enfants adorent aller à cosmos canyon voir Nanaki alors, je vais les y emmener, d'ailleurs, Cid est censé y aller aussi.

Les enfants crièrent de joie et coururent en haut voir ce qu'ils pouvaient emporter.

Tifa secoua la tête.

-Cloud, dit au moins à Cid de ne pas sacrer devant les enfants.

Cloud acquiesça.

Tifa reprit la parole.

-Et toi Solana que fais-tu aujourd'hui?

La jeune fille sourit.

-Je vais aider Sacha. Vous savez que nous pouvons accepter tous les enfants qui veulent être dans l'établissement? Je suis heureuse que nous puisions à présent donner l'école même aux plus pauvres. D'ailleurs, l'école militaire de Junon est jalouse car moi et Sacha avons réussit à avoir plusieurs professeurs meilleurs que les leurs. Et en plus, même si chez moi je n'étais pas encore à l'université, ici, je peux quand même montrer tout ce que j'ai apprit. Et même je me suis fait offrir un poste chez eux. J'ai refusé. Quand je vois les visages des enfants qui ont hâte de venir dans notre école, je me dis que c'est la meilleure solution.

Tifa sourit.

-D'ailleurs, tu as Marlene et Denzel dans ta classe n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi n'y vont-ils pas aujourd'hui?

-Je me suis arrangée avec eux car je sais que c'est rare que Cloud ait une journée de congé. Je leur ai donné du travail à faire à la maison.

Cloud se leva et leur dit au revoir avant de rejoindre les enfants et quitter la maison.

Solana se leva à son tour, prit sa mallette et quitta le bar.

Maintenant, sa vie était ici. Pour toujours, aux côtés de Vincent.

* * *

_Voilà. Très mélodramatique mais… enfin… je vais m'atteler à une nouvelle histoire, donc, je vous donne rendez-vous pour ma prochaine histoire qui s'appellera A voice in a dream. Merci à tous d'avoir lu, Kalisca, Vincent n'a pas eut le temps de tout remarquer..._

_Coldbreath, heureuse que mon style te plaise... enfin... je vais poster bientot la nouvelle histoire dont j'ai déja écrit l'intro._

_Laissez des reviews quand même, sa me fait toujours plaisir!_


End file.
